VIVIR ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TI
by dekillerraven
Summary: La envidia hará que un reino entre a una guerra falsa, solo para que aquél de quien se burlaron una vez sea convertido en el nuevo rey. Ella estará dispuesta a luchar o perderlo todo con tal de estar junto a su único amor.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.

Vivir eternamente junto a ti. Por: dekillerraven

Cuántas muertes más serán necesarias para darnos cuenta de que ya han sido demasiadas.

-Bob Dylan.-

PRÓLOGO

La tierra fértil siempre genera riquezas, las riquezas traen envidias y la envidia puede traer muerte. El reino de Briefs era fértil, sus tierras daban todo para todos y el reino de Vegetasei era rico por las tantas minas de diferentes minerales que se encontraban ahí. Ambos reinos se complementaban y juntos generaban tantas riquezas como para dar y compartir con reinos vecinos, sin embargo, siempre habrá alguien que quiera todo para él, esto desatará una guerra donde no se sabe si habrá ganadores pero si muchos perdedores.

CAPITULO 1

Mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín de aquel enorme castillo, los adultos disfrutaban de una taza de té en el gran salón, hablaban de muchas cosas, historias vividas, ideas realizadas y planes futuros.

-Mira a esos dos, parece que no se ven desde hace años, no han parado de jugar, creo que a ambos les gusta la compañía del otro.- Dijo el rey observando por la ventana y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso me da gusto.- Dijo el otro rey limpiándose el bigote lila.-Parece que el príncipe Vegeta ha superado ya la muerte de su madre.- Se levantó de su asiento y aunque en tamaño no alcanzaba al rey Vegeta, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-El que me preocupa un poco más es Tarble, siendo más pequeño que Vegeta creo que necesita más a su madre, aunque él dice que no.- Respondió el rey Vegeta y una mirada triste se dirigió al niño más pequeño en el jardín mientras recordaba aquella tarde en la que la reina había salido a pasear y un accidente en su carruaje hizo que perdiera la vida. Ambos reyes miraron por la ventana, era un cuadro alegre y triste a la vez. Los hijos del rey Vegeta habían perdido a su madre hacía pocos meses, y la princesa Bulma y su hermana Tights siempre estaban alegres y trataban de contagiarles alegría a los príncipes del reino vecino.

-¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Tira una piedra más grande, tal vez así sí le atines a la manzana!- Gritaba la niña de cabellos turquesa.

-Ya tienes muchas manzanas Bulma, además esto ya me aburrió.- Dijo el príncipe mientras mordía una de tantas manzanas que habían tirado del árbol. Ambos recogían las manzanas para llevarlas hasta otro árbol, donde estaban sentados a la sombra la princesa Tights, quien era mayor que Bulma y el príncipe Tarble, el hermano menor de Vegeta.

-¡Oigan, trajimos muchas manzanas!- Dijo alegre Bulma, soltando su enorme falda con las manzanas.

-Vaya, sí que son muchas, debiste llevarlas a la cocina para que hicieran pie y pastel hermanita.-

-Necesitamos una canasta, no puedo llevarlas todas en mi vestido hasta la cocina.- Extendió una mano al pequeño príncipe que tenía la mirada perdida en un libro.- ¿No vas a probarlas Tarble?-

-No, no quiero.- Dijo el pequeño príncipe, sin siquiera mirar a la pequeña princesa.

-¡Ya basta Tarble!, ¡deja de encerrarte en tu mundo, no porque ya no esté nuestra madre tienes que ser un patán con todos!-

-Vegeta, no.- Interrumpió Tights- tal vez solo no tiene antojo de manzana, está bien,- la princesa lo tomó por los hombros para calmarlo- tienes que entender que tu hermano no es como tú, cada quien pasa por un duelo diferente príncipe. Por favor, no lo regañes, no pasa nada, ¿verdad Bulma?-

Bulma sonrió acercándose a Tarble, le regaló una pequeña caricia en la mejilla izquierda y lo vio a los ojos.-No pasa nada.-

-Me disculpo princesa, no quise ser grosero, yo ya acepté lo de mi madre, estoy preocupado por otras cuestiones.- Vegeta lo miró con incógnita, ¿de qué podría preocuparse su hermano?

-¡Vegeta, Tarble, ya nos vamos!- Escucharon desde uno de los balcones a su padre quien los llamaba, los niños dejaron lo que hacían, hicieron una reverencia a las princesas, aunque eran muy amigos, ante todo el respeto y los valores que les habían inculcado por parte de ambas familias era lo primero.

El rey Vegeta y sus hijos subieron a sus respectivos caballos y se retiraron de las tierras de Brief, desde las escaleras, ambas princesas se despedían ondeando pañuelos blancos a sus amigos los príncipes de Vegetasei.

-Padre, la visita del rey Vegeta, fue para tratar el tema de la guerra, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Tights cuando ya se encontraban en la mesa a la hora de cenar.

-Hijita, eso no es tema para tratar en la mesa.-Respondió la reina Panchy.- Además eres una princesa y las princesas…-

-Ellas deben saberlo mi reina- La interrumpió el rey- Si, el rey Vegeta irá a la guerra contra el emperador Freezer, está preocupado por sus hijos y yo le prometí que si algo le pasaba, nosotros cuidaríamos de Tarble y Vegeta.-

-¿Nosotros estaremos en guerra padre? – Preguntó Bulma con algo de miedo en su rostro.

-En parte cariño, nuestras tropas apoyarán a las del Rey Vegeta, ya que hace mucho perdieron a muchos soldados, nosotros lo apoyaremos con nuestros mejores hombres.-

-¿Hablas del comandante Paragus padre?, es el padre de Broly ¿verdad?-

-Si Tights, él es un gran soldado y nos ha servido fielmente, le he ordenado que dirija nuestras tropas al reino de Vegetasei y peleé al lado del rey en la batalla contra Freezer.-

-Entonces eso era lo que le preocupaba a Tarble.- Pensó Tights para sus adentros, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz.

-Papi, ¿Qué va a pasar con los príncipes?, ¿Irán a la guerra?-

-No Bulma, ellos todavía no pueden ir a la guerra, estarán a salvo con unos soldados.-

-Niñas, por favor, ya no quiero que hablen más de guerras y esas cosas, terminen de cenar y vayan a la cama.- Les dijo la reina.

-Si madre.- Respondieron al unísono y terminaron de cenar.

Mientras tanto en Vegetasei se hacían los preparativos para la batalla, la noche era fría y en el bunker del rey se habían reunido los más poderosos y valientes soldados, los que dirigirían el ataque y los que estaban dispuestos a perder la vida por salvar su reino. Ente ellos, Paragus, un soldado de elite que era un estupendo estratega, famoso por ganar las batallas en el reino de Brief, aunque también por ser un hombre frío y despiadado a la hora de luchar con el enemigo, padre de Broly un muchacho de la misma edad de Vegeta aunque tímido pero poderoso a la hora de pelear.

Dos soldados se harían cargo de los príncipes cuando su padre fuera a la batalla, Nappa y Bardock, el último tenía unos hijos también, Raditz y Kakaroto, quienes entrenaban con Vegeta y Tarble y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

La guerra contra Freezer comenzó, cientos y cientos de soldados de ambos batallones fueron eliminados, ambos reinos eran poderosos, la guerra duró poco más de 3 meses. Casi al llegar al cuarto mes, Bardock recibió una carta, el rey Vegeta había muerto a manos del emperador Freezer, ésta noticia hizo que la guerra terminara, el reino de Vegetasei había sido derrotado y la ocupación sería inminente. Nappa y Bardock tomaron a los príncipes y los llevaron al reino de Brief, ahí se quedaron como soldados al cuidado del rey Brief y su familia. Paragus había sobrevivido, solo con una cicatriz en el ojo, regresaría con los soldados saiyajin que quedaban y también los pondría a disposición del rey.

Los niños fueron acogidos con mucho cariño, sin embargo el dolor y el coraje de Vegeta no le permitiría estar tranquilo hasta vengar la muerte de su padre. Aunque todavía era un niño de 15 años, él ya se había decidido por ser el mejor soldado y así poder matar a quien matara a su padre, así que se enlistó en el ejército de Brief junto con Raditz, Kakaroto y Broly, el hijo de Paragus. Mientras tanto Tarble pensaba siempre en que la guerra solo hacía sufrir a las personas, él no quiso enlistarse y decidió estudiar junto con las princesas para ser un gran alquimista o un científico, tal vez un ingeniero, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que al crecer no sería un príncipe guerrero como su hermano.

Pasaron varios años, Vegeta había cumplido ya los 18 y se había convertido en uno de los mejores soldados de Brief, diestro en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y hábil en las armas, excelente estratega, era sin duda un hombre valiente que pelearía hasta la muerte. Tarble a sus 14 años era todo un erudito en muchas artes, no se le daba la guerra, prefería leer y estudiar, como se había prometido no quería ser soldado, aprendió algo de medicina, administración para ayudarle al rey, pintaba, escribía y hacía otras cosas en su tiempo libre, él era un verdadero caballero, todo un noble, ideal para quien quisiera como esposo alguien inteligente y hogareño, aunque en su sangre corriera algo de su raza guerrera él estaba seguro que jamás participaría de una guerra.

Todos se habían hecho grandes amigos, cuando los entrenamientos terminaban, los jóvenes soldados iban en busca de las princesas, mientras ellas y Tarble los esperaban bajo el manzano para comer todos juntos.

-Mira princesa Bulma, otra vez él, te está observando.- Le dijo Kakaroto a Bulma, quien servía algunos pastelillos en platos. –Voltee discretamente.- Bulma se puso de pie fingiendo querer cortar una manzana y sí, a lo lejos entre unos rosales se veía un joven algo alto para su edad, cabello negro y ojos tristes. Era Broly, el hijo de Paragus, entrenaba con los demás, aunque era algo raro, no hablaba mucho pero era muy fuerte, siempre veía a la princesa Bulma, la espiaba y la seguía. Él y Vegeta no se llevaban bien, como hijo del general, debía ser el mejor soldado y el más fuerte, su padre siempre le exigía demasiado sin saber lo que en realidad quería. Vegeta era muy malo con él, siempre lo molestaba por ser "un simple soldado" y él un príncipe, todo el tiempo peleaban.

-¡Broly!- Gritó Bulma.- Sé que estás ahí, acércate.

-Bulma, ¿qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó su hermana, viendo como Broly se acercaba.

-Tal vez tiene hambre, tal vez quiere tener amigos, no tiene nada de malo invitarlo a comer, Raditz y Kakaroto también están con nosotras ¿no? Así que no le veo nada de malo en que esté aquí.-

-Pero él no es como nosotros.- Dijo Vegeta.- yo no confío en él Bulma.-

-No sean groseros, su padre ha servido por muchos años a nuestra familia y en la guerra sirvió al rey Vegeta.-

Broly se acercó hasta llegar al lado de la princesa, la vio de arriba abajo, era realmente hermosa, su piel blanca, sus mejillas rosadas, los labios carnosos, ojos azules como el cielo, su voz, en ese vestido de sifón… todo en ella era hermoso a los ojos de Broly, a sus 20 años no había visto a nadie igual.

-Ven Broly- Bulma le extendió la mano, Broly la tomó delicadamente. Todos quedaron anonadados al ver esta escena, Tights no podía creer que el joven soldado fuera así con su pequeña hermana, Tarble volteó a ver a Vegeta quien había hecho un gesto obviamente por no gustarle el cómo se había acercado Broly a quien Tarble sabía que le gustaba desde niños. A Raditz y Kakaroto les dio igual y siguieron comiendo.

-Vamos Broly, come algo.-

-No debería princesa Bulma.-

-¿Entonces qué quieres?, sé que siempre estás observando lo que hago.-

-No piense mal majestad, mi padre me ha dicho que debo estar al pendiente de usted y su hermana. Por eso las observo.-

-¿Es decir que tu trabajo es cuidar de Bulma y de mí?-

-Así es princesa Tights, por su ritmo de vida ustedes requieren alguien más o menos de su edad, un soldado viejo no podría hacer muchas cosas…-

-Pues no te necesitan Broly, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ellas, así que lárgate.- Dijo Vegeta con un tono molesto.

-Vegeta, tú no eres un verdadero soldado, mucho menos un príncipe.- Soltó Broly en tono de burla y dibujando una media sonrisa, a lo cual Vegeta respondió poniéndose de pie, Raditz y Kakaroto le siguieron y al ver que iba a atacar a Broly lo detuvieron.

-¿Quieres pelear insecto?, eres un pobre diablo, hijo de un soldado que nunca llegará a ser otra cosa.-

-Tal vez Vegeta, pero por lo menos mi padre no murió en su primera guerra, y yo he sido soldado desde que pude ponerme en pie, todo lo que soy me ha costado, no nací en cuna de oro como tú y sé pelear por lo que quiero. Ahora mi deber es con las princesas y no voy a dejar que nada les pase.-

-¡Ya basta Broly!- Gritó Tights –Estamos agradecidas contigo por cuidarnos, sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto todo lo que dijiste al príncipe. Serás castigado por esta insolencia. Raditz, trae al soldado Piccolo para que se encargue de Broly.-

-A su orden majestad.- Salió Raditz corriendo al patio de armas que no quedaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban. Piccolo y Raditz llegaron al manzano, Vegeta y Broly estaban separados, mientras Kakaroto y Tarble detenían a Vegeta, Bulma y Tights se quedaron con Broly.

-Broly, eso que dijiste fue muy cruel, debiste disculparte, ahora seguro te darán por lo menos 50 azotes.- Le decía Bulma a Broly, ella se veía preocupada.

-Majestad, ¿mandó llamarme?- Dijo Piccolo mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Tights.

-Piccolo, Broly ha sido muy grosero con el príncipe Vegeta, merece 50 azotes, llévalo al centro de la plaza del castillo y manda traer a su padre, esta insolencia debe ser castigada.-

-¡Espera Piccolo! No vayas, no lo hagas. Broly se disculpará con Vegeta, ¿Verdad Broly?- Preguntó Bulma atravesándose entre Piccolo y Broly.

-Bulma, ¿Qué haces?, soy la mayor y por lo tanto deberá ser lo que yo ordene. Llévatelo Piccolo.- Ordenó la rubia princesa y a su orden Piccolo obedeció, tomó a Broly por un hombro y sin chistar hizo lo que la princesa ordenaba. Vegeta se sonrió aunque por dentro su sangre estaba hirviendo, ahora sería un mejor soldado que Broly por puro orgullo.

-Broly.- Dijo Bulma mostrando preocupación por el joven soldado.

Por todo el escándalo que se estaba armando en la plaza se dieron cita los reyes y Paragus, a quien le habían dicho que su hijo sería castigado. Ya en el lugar se acercaron varios curiosos, pero Paragus no iba a permitir que su hijo, un gran soldado, fuera humillado por alguien más, así que estando Broly listo, Paragus se acercó a él y antes de que Piccolo pudiera darle el primer azote, lo golpeó con una gran bofetada.

-Eres un imbécil Broly- Le dijo golpeándolo en la cara, haciendo que Broly volteara y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de su boca.- ¡Parece que no te he enseñado nada!-

-¡Basta!- Gritó el Rey Brief. -¿De qué se trata todo esto?, Tights, explícate.-

-Padre- Interrumpió Bulma. –Estábamos comiendo y yo invité a Broly, sé que es su responsabilidad el estar observándonos pero no es para que Vegeta lo corriera y Broly... y Broly dijo algo pero Tights…-

-Padre- interrumpió Tights – Broly ha cometido una falta de respeto hacia Vegeta.-

-¡Vegeta también le faltó al soldado Broly hermana!- Dijo Bulma.

-Está bien Bulma, por lo que entiendo ambos tuvieron algo de culpa, Piccolo no habrá azotes para nadie y Paragus, siento mucho que tuviera que suceder esto.- Luego se dirigió a ambos jóvenes.-Ustedes dos, son unos soldados y deben comportarse como tal, si quieren pelear háganlo pero en la guerra, ni uno es más que otro y ambos son iguales ante todos y como todos los demás. Broly, creo que ya tu padre te dio tu castigo y Vegeta, no voy a golpearte porque no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero tampoco voy a defenderte si haces algo tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias. Váyanse ya.- la gente se dio vuelta ante las palabras del rey y todos los demás regresaron a sus deberes.

-Hablaré con ustedes dos más tarde…- Les dijo el rey a sus hijas, se dio vuelta y regreso al castillo.

Ya en su casa Paragus se dirigió a su joven hijo quien no decía una sola palabra.- Broly, no me gustó golpearte ante los demás, te he dicho que no ganarás nada con violencia.-

-Ya he ganado el favor de la princesa Bulma padre, es lo que querías, ¿no?, que me acercara a ella.-

-Sí, ese es el plan, Bulma tiene que enamorarse de ti, un par de años más y nuestra vida cambiará.-

-Vegeta es quien no se separa de ella.-

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso, pero no puedes estar actuando de esa manera, Vegeta es frio con la princesa pero sabemos que se gustan, si tú haces que la princesa se fije en ti, yo me encargo del ex príncipe. Ahora que la princesa Tights se comprometió con Sir Tien Shin Han ella se irá de aquí, lo que nos deja las puertas abiertas.-

-¡Tights, Bulma!, su padre quiere hablar con ustedes- Les llamó la reina algo preocupada por la situación que se había dado en la tarde.- Será mejor que piensen bien lo que van a decir jovencitas.-

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca, ambas princesas acomodaron sus vestidos y entraron sin tocar, sabían que el rey las esperaba. Ya adentro una gran chimenea iluminaba el asiento del rey, la alfombra estaba dispuesta para las princesas, era donde siempre se sentaba toda la familia real a leer, era una costumbre. Ambas se pusieron ante el rey y ofrecieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Siéntense niñas.- ambas chicas se sentaron, una a cada lado del sillón del rey quien estaba al frente de la chimenea.

-Tights, sé que quieres defender a todo el mundo, sin embargo Vegeta y Tarble pueden hacerlo solos, no necesitan que la princesa los defienda, la situación desde hace unos años es que ya no son príncipes de Vegetasei, son soldados de Briefs, por lo menos Vegeta y si ellos tienen problemas con alguien más, deben aprender a defenderse, también hay maneras de "castigar" ciertas insolencias, pero aquí no utilizamos los azotes, a menos que sea una verdadera falta a los valores del reino y mucho menos puedes o debes usar a Piccolo para eso.

-Padre, es que Broly fue muy cruel.-

-Así van a encontrar mucha gente, pero no puedes ir defendiéndolos a todos. Sé que no te gusta que la gente se burle de los demás, pero creo que también fue demasiada importancia la que le diste al asunto, debes aprender que hay cosas con las cuales puedes y debes liar y otras en las que no debes entrometerte, tú debes aprender a escuchar y a dar soluciones, debes pensar antes de actuar y solo así serás una buena reina, recuerda que pronto vas a casarte y la gente se acercará a ti por ayuda y que habrá cosas con las que tengas que lidiar y poner una solución sin afectar a tu pueblo.- Le dio una caricia en los largos y rubios cabellos a Tights y luego se dirigió a Bulma.

-Bulma, estás creciendo muy rápido, ¿hay algo que quieras saber?-

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo qué querría saber papi?-

-Bueno, Vegeta y tú se llevan muy bien, son casi inseparables…-

-Es que se gustan padre.- Interrumpió Tights.

-¡Claro que no Tights!, solo somos amigos y así va a ser por el resto de nuestras vidas.-

El rey sonrió y acarició a su hija, sus hermosos ojos azules le decían que Bulma pronto seguiría el camino de su hermana Tights, pues un año atrás la princesa de 20 años se había comprometido con Sir Tien Shin Han, heredero del reino de Tsuru y un gran guerrero, dentro de unos meses se llevaría a cabo la boda y Tights dejaría de ser una princesa para ser la nueva reina de Tsuru.

-Bulma, al parecer no solo le gustas a Vegeta, también Broly está interesado en ti, he visto cómo te observa…-

-Ya cállate Tights.-

-¿Es eso cierto hija?-Preguntó el Rey.

-Es obvio que me vean, Vegeta es mi amigo y Broly me cuida, no solo a mí padre, también a mi hermana.-

-Yo no necesito que me cuide un soldado de la misma edad que yo, además no soy yo a quien ve todo el tiempo. Él la ve a ella padre.-

-Bueno, no discutan por eso. Creo que lo que sucedió hoy no fue agradable para nadie, ustedes nunca deben estar en ese tipo de peleas, solo causarán que la gente hable. Olvidemos lo sucedido y vayan a despedirse de su madre y a dormir.-

-Si papi.- Dijeron las dos al unísono como ya era su costumbre, se levantaron, le dieron un beso al rey y se alejaron del lugar.

Mientras tanto en una de las barracas: -Vegeta, fuiste imprudente, si Bulma ya había invitado a Broly no debiste decir nada.- Le decía Tarble a su hermano que se disponía a dormir.

-¿Tú qué sabes Tarble?, solo te dedicas a comer libros y hacer experimentos y cosas raras y no te das cuenta cómo ese imbécil se le queda viendo a Bulma, parece que la desnuda con la mirada…-

-Broly tiene la encomienda de cuidar de las princesas-

-Pero no tiene por qué verla así-

-¿Te molesta que la vea o te molestó más que Bulma lo invitara y le tomara la mano?-

Vegeta volteó molesto hacia su hermano pero no había pensado en qué era lo que en realidad le había molestado, si bien era cierto que Broly y Vegeta no se llevaban bien, también sabía que Broly quería llamar la atención de Bulma y como siempre habían sido amigos tal vez lo que sentía era miedo de perderla. Vegeta estaba confundido. – ¿O te molesta que a Bulma le pueda gustar Broly…?- Vegeta se dio la vuelta en su cama y refunfuñó ante el comentario de su hermano, se hizo un silencio y ambos se durmieron dejando dudas en el aire.

CONTINUARÁ

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, éste es mi segundo fanfic, solo que el primero fué un One Shot y bueno, ahora les comparto esta historia que constará de 6 capítulos, son algo largos pero no podía cortarlos de otra manera. Ojalá lo disfruten y espero sus Reviews. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal, les traigo el segundo capítulo de VIVIR ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TI. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y sobre el capítulo pues es algo extendido pero espero de verdad que les guste. Muchas gracias por leerme.

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.

CAPITULO 2

Pasaron 3 meses y todos en el castillo trabajaban arduamente para que todo estuviera perfecto. En el salón se escuchaba a los músicos afinando sus instrumentos, en la cocina las mujeres corrían por todos lados, se escuchaban los rechinidos de la plata siendo pulida, ollas que contenían guisos hirviendo, cuchillos chocando con las tablas de picar y mil aromas deliciosas en el aire, en el jardín los arreglos florales iban y venían, flores de todos los colores adornaban ya cada rincón del castillo, las mesas estaban dispuestas para recibir a los invitados, los carruajes comenzaban a llegar con las banderas de todos los reinos vecinos en alto, hermosas damas y apuestos caballeros desfilaban portando sus más elegantes y finas ropas, los soldados se preparaban para la fiesta con sus hermosos trajes de gala y sus espadas enfundadas en pieles.

En lo alto de una de las torres, en la habitación de la princesa Tights, la reina y la hermana menor arreglaban el tocado de la futura novia.- Te ves hermosa hija.-Decía la reina Panchy mientras por su mejilla rodaba una lágrima de alegría.

-Mamá, te vas a arruinar el maquillaje. Es difícil conseguir los polvos de arroz importados y la henna.-

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, hoy te casas y te vas a ir muy lejos.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- Pero bueno, tengo que bajar a supervisar cómo va el banquete y recibir a los invitados. Bulma, te encargo a tu hermana.-

-Si madre…- Le dijo Bulma que estaba acostada en la cama viendo al techo.

La reina salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Tights se sacudía el vestido y se retocaba el maquillaje, Bulma no se levantó de su lugar.

-Tights?-

-¿Hum?-

-Tú, ¿cómo te… enamoraste de Tien Shin Han?-

-¿Qué cómo?- Se preguntó mientras se sentaba en el banco del tocador y se volvía a verse al espejo.- Pues Tien Shin Han y yo siempre estábamos juntos, creo que desde bebés…-

-¿Pero cómo se enamoraron?- Insistía Bulma.

-Pues cuando te enamoras simplemente lo sabes, te gusta la persona, como te trata, te ríes hasta de lo que no es gracioso, los detalles cuentan mucho ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué tipo de detalles?-

-Pues cuando salía a pasear con Tien él me sorprendía con una flor o con algún regalito, tenía detalles conmigo que me gustaban mucho, aun me gustan.-

-O sea que te gusta Tien porque te… ¿regalaba cosas?-

-No tonta, me enamoré de él porque era muy cariñoso y tierno y siempre estaba a mi lado, me mandaba muchas cartas, una a la semana desde hace 6 años.-

-Wow, entonces tiene mucho tiempo libre…-

-Hahahaha, ay hermanita, eres una tonta, el enamoramiento no se puede explicar porque cada quien lo siente diferente, cuando te enamores no vas a poder explicarlo.-

-¿Entonces cómo voy a saber que estoy enamorada?-

-A ver Bulma, ¿te gusta alguien?,- le dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar su velo frente al espejo- te gusta ¿Vegeta?- Bulma se vio sorprendida por las preguntas de Tights.

-No, solo,… solo no… yo no estoy enamorada.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Tights volteó a ver a su hermana que tenía ya un color rojo en las mejillas, Bulma ya tenía 17 años y era obvio que como adolescente tendría muchas dudas, la observó y vio que ya era una señorita, suspiró y pensó en el tiempo que había pasado con ella, cuando junto a los príncipes cortaban manzanas y jugaban todo el día, hasta que conoció a Tien Shin Han y se separó más de ella y ya no la vio crecer, ahora ella iba a casarse y dejaría a su hermana tal vez con muchas dudas, tal vez con un vacío enorme, tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverla a ver.

-Bulma acércate- Le pidió Tights a Bulma.

Tights se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.- Bulma, cuando ya no esté aquí y te sientas sola, escríbeme. Cualquier cosa, así sea una tontería, prometo que voy a responderte. Quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo hermanita.-

Bulma la abrazó muy fuerte y sonrió.- Tights, tienes que bajar ya.- Ambas princesas se observaron, arreglaron los últimos detalles de sus vestidos y peinados, se dieron la mano y salieron de la habitación.

Bulma caminó por delante de Tights, llevaba los pétalos de rosas por los cuales la futura esposa caminaba con un semblante radiante. Al frente en el altar ya las esperaba Tien Shin Han y detrás de él Dende, el sacerdote que los casaría. Los soldados bajaban sus espadas al paso de la princesa, justo a cada lado se encontraban Broly y Vegeta, detrás Raditz y Kakaroto y detrás de ellos varios soldados más que presentaban sus respetos a la futura reina de Tsuru.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo y le siguió una gran fiesta, Tights y Tien abrieron la pista de baile, después siguieron el rey y la reina y después se unieron los invitados, no podía haber nada igual, las luces alumbraban perfectamente el gran salón, la comida había desfilado por las mesas, la gente felicitaba a los reyes de Tsuru y les deseaban la mayor de las felicidades.

En la mesa principal, mientras los reyes de Brief y Tsuru bailaban, la princesa Bulma solo podía verlos, repetía en su cabeza las palabras de su hermana: "siempre vas a contar conmigo hermanita", sin embargo sabía que no iba a ser como antes, su hermana se iría en unas horas a su luna de miel y luego a Tsuru junto con su ahora cuñado Tien Shin Han.

Dos soldados no dejaban de ver a la princesa, uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa, se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a Bulma.

-¿Me concede ésta pieza majestad?- Le dijo el joven soldado extendiéndole la mano. Ella sonrió, aceptó la mano del soldado, se levantó y se dirigieron a la pista mientras el otro joven no dejaba de mirarlos. Ambos llegaron al medio de la pista sin dejar de verse a los ojos, Bulma no había sentido algo así antes, no era molesto pero le causaba cierto malestar en el estómago, como un vacío, sin embargo le gustaba.

-Te ves bellísima.-

-Muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto en el traje de gala.-

-¿Estás bien?, te ves algo triste.-

-Si estoy bien, es solo que voy a extrañar mucho a mi hermana.-

-No me engañas Bulma, hay algo más.- Ella lo miró a los ojos, sabía que no podía ocultar nada, luego bajó la mirada. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo sin dejar de bailar.

-No hay nada más Vegeta, estoy muy feliz, Tien y Tights se ven felices, mis padres también están felices…-

-¿Y tú, eres feliz?- Bulma lo miró a los ojos y por un momento dejaron de moverse, Bulma se separó un poco de Vegeta, en ese momento Broly se acercó a la pareja y la tomó de la mano que abrazaba por el cuello al saiyajin, le dirigió una sonrisa a la princesa y le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Me concede un baile majestad?- Bulma le sonrió solo un poco, asintió con la cabeza, se soltó de Vegeta y volteó hacia Broly, acto seguido Broly se la llevó unos pasos más allá de la presencia de Vegeta, quien obviamente se quedó molesto al ver el oportunismo de Broly para acercarse a la princesa.

-Gracias.-

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias por bailar conmigo Bulma. Estuve esperando esto toda la noche.-

-¿De verdad Broly?, ¿por qué?-

-Te vi algo triste, pensé que no querrías bailar, iba a acercarme pero él llegó antes que yo.-

-No estoy triste.-

-Hm, ¿en serio?, no puedes ocultarlo princesa.-

-Él me dijo lo mismo. Pero de verdad no es tristeza, bueno, tal vez un poco porque mi hermana se va a ir lejos, pero en realidad estoy feliz porque ya es reina y Tien la ama, ambos se aman.- Dijo volteando a ver a la pareja que ya se había sentado en su mesa y tomaban felices una copa de vino.

-¿Te gustaría tener una boda así?- Bulma se sorprendió por la pregunta y soltó una risa nerviosa, Broly volteó a verla a los ojos y notó sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ah, claro, es decir, no ahora pero claro. Es que ¿a quién no le gustaría una hermosa boda?- dijo bajando la cabeza, de reojo miró a Vegeta. – Con la persona que amas…-

Broly se dio cuenta de que Bulma había volteado a ver al soldado que también no dejaba de verlos, en un acto premeditado Broly, tomó a Bulma por la mejilla y levantó su rostro para que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos. Él la abrazó más fuerte e hizo que Bulma se recargara en su pecho, pasó su mano por la pequeña cintura de la chica y su otra mano acarició su cabello mientras Broly depositaba un beso tierno en la cabeza, Vegeta al ver esto se molestó demasiado y salió del salón con rumbo a los jardines del palacio, Bulma no se percató en seguida y siguió bailando unos segundos más hasta que la música terminó. Se hizo una pausa, Broly le dio un beso en la mano a Bulma, la depositó en su asiento, hizo otra reverencia y antes de marcharse le dijo: -Bulma, yo podría hacerte muy feliz-.

Bulma buscó con su mirada a Vegeta y divisó su asiento vacío. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el lugar donde se supone que estaría sentado, al llegar ahí le preguntó a Kakaroto por él a lo que contestó que se había retirado hacia los jardines, Bulma dio pronto paso hasta el lugar que Kakaroto le dijo y a lo lejos vio el cabello de Vegeta, ella se acercó hasta llegar a él.

-¿Vegeta, por qué te saliste de la fiesta?- se dirigió a él pero él le dio la espalda.

-¿Terminaste de bailar?-

-No contestes mi pregunta con otra, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No quería estar más ahí.-

-Por Broly ¿verdad?-

-Porque estabas bailando con él.-

-¿Qué?, solo fue una pieza y también bailé contigo.- se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo, Vegeta seguía sin ver a Bulma a la cara, ella pensó en decirle algo pero sería cuento de no acabar si empezaba una discusión. Bulma se acercó a Vegeta por la espalda y le tomó la mano, él no la rechazó.

-¿Estás celoso?...- Dijo pícaramente Bulma. Vegeta volteó a verla y en un rápido movimiento jaló su mano hacia él haciendo que ella se acercara, con su otra mano la tomó de la nuca, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y la besó. Bulma había quedado totalmente sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar en el momento pero tampoco se separó de él, así que respondió el beso, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó para hacer de ese beso algo más íntimo.

Vegeta pasaba sus manos por el rostro y el cabello de Bulma sin dejar de besarla, ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del ex príncipe, se separaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Ambos habían estado esperando por ese momento, ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y sabían también que por las circunstancias eso sería un secreto, solo hasta que la princesa pudiera elegir alguien para casarse.

-Sí, estoy celoso, no soporto a Broly, no me gusta cómo te mira, desde niño siempre te ha seguido, busca cualquier pretexto para estar junto a ti y tú lo dejas.-

-Broly siempre ha sido mi guardia y un amigo, no lo veo con otros ojos Vegeta. En cambio tú siempre has sido más que eso, siempre has estado a mi lado y espero que siempre sea así.- Juntaron sus frentes y se tomaron de las manos, era un hecho que los dos se gustaban y se habían enamorado, todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos los había hecho los mejores amigos y esa amistad se convirtió en amor. A lo lejos, desde uno de los balcones del salón una persona los observaba.- Yo quiero vivir eternamente junto a ti.-

La fiesta terminó y la ahora reina Tights y el Rey Tien Shin Han tomaron camino hacia las tierras de Tsuru, muy lejos de ahí, ella se despidió de su familia prometiéndole a Bulma que nunca estaría lejos a pesar de la distancia. Despidiéndose desde su enorme carruaje y junto con sus soldados, Tien encabezó el regreso a su casa mientras Bulma y sus padres los despedían con fuegos artificiales que adornaban el camino, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando dejaron de ver la caravana y así terminó la fiesta de la boda de Tights.

Ya había pasado un tiempo, Bulma y Vegeta se seguían viendo pero eran muy cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos. En ese tiempo la salud del Rey Brief se vio afectada considerablemente, una extraña enfermedad que le afectaba los pulmones y no lo dejaba respirar fue lo que lo mandó a la cama. La reina se había dedicado a cuidarlo pero había cosas con las que no podía lidiar y fue ahí donde Bulma a sus 17 años tenía que llevar el control del reino. Pasó algo más de tiempo y la salud del rey fue empeorando, él mandó llamar a su hija a su lecho, Bulma presintió algo que la llenó de inquietud, sin embargo no dejó que su padre la viera débil y asustada.

-Acércate Bulma, siéntate a mi lado.- Le dijo el rey con una voz débil. Ella se sentó al lado de su padre quedando de frente al rey quien yacía acostado. –Bulma, pronto moriré y tú subirás al trono.-

-No digas eso padre, todavía no es tiempo.-

-(Cof, cof, cof), Bulma, debes encontrar un buen marido, he recibido cartas de algunos lords que están dispuestos a casarse contigo… (Cof cof).-

-¿Dispuestos?, eso suena como si estuvieran compitiendo por mí o como un castigo al que tuvieran que resignarse-

-No pienses así hija mía, son buenos prospectos para ti, debes tener alguien a tu lado que tenga el poder de reinar junto contigo, tú debes tomar una decisión. (Cof cof cof)- el rey no dejó de toser esa noche, su salud estaba terminando con su vida.-

-Bulma cariño, hay que dejar a tu padre descansar, seguirán después con esta plática.- Le dijo la reina, la tomó de los hombros y la sacó de los aposentos del rey. Los soldados estaban hasta cierto punto preocupados, sabían de la situación y solo esperaban el momento en que la noticia corriera por el castillo para anunciar la muerte del rey, más no todos estaban consternados, en una taberna en las afueras del castillo, había unos soldados que esperaban con ansia la muerte del rey.

-El viejo tal vez no pase la noche, esa será tu oportunidad.-

-No pensé que el rey fuera a morir tan rápido, pero así me ahorré la pena de tener que matarlo con mis propias manos.- los hombres tomaban sus tarros y los chocaban haciendo que la cerveza se derramara un poco.

-Deberías estar feliz Paragus, bueno, si logras convencer a la princesa de que se case con tu hijo y que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.-

-Lord Freezer, solo será cuestión de mandar su declaración de guerra en contra de Brief, supongo que no habrá tiempo de coronar a la princesa de manera formal, siendo yo el general de las tropas le diré a los reyes que mi hijo puede casarse con la princesa para poder luchar y evitar la guerra, no podrán decir que no, otros príncipes y lords tardarían por lo menos un mes en llegar. El rey no va a aguantar la presión.-

-Solo espero que al momento de que tu hijo sea rey se haga el trato conmigo para poder usar toda la riqueza de Brief, ¿quedó claro General Paragus?-

-No se preocupe lord Freezer, Broly está consciente de lo que debe hacer.- Ambos sonrieron maquiavélicamente y brindaron por el futuro que los esperaba.

Pasaron 3 días y Freezer mandó a atacar uno de los pueblos, mataron mucha gente y dejaron vivos pero heridos a muchos más, los que quedaron con vida se dirigieron a un pueblo un poco más cercano y la noticia del ataque llegó a oídos del rey, quien se encontraba cada vez más débil.

-Lord Freezer quiere una guerra (cof cof cof), los soldados no están del todo listos.-

-Majestad, los soldados estarán listos para luchar, han sido entrenados para entrar a la batalla en cualquier momento.- Contestó Paragus.

-Padre, ¿cómo podemos evitar la guerra?, ¿qué es lo que quiere Freezer con nuestro reino?-

-No lo sé, nuestras tierras son prósperas, tenemos tecnología y somos una entrada principal para el negocio, el (cof cof cof cof), el… (Cof), dinero circula mucho por aquí, tal vez eso quiera. Bulma, debes casarte, no puedes luchar sola.-

Paragus miró a Bulma y luego se dirigió al rey.-La princesa debe desposarse majestad, no podemos luchar sin un rey al frente, y viendo su estado de salud…-

-Pero padre, faltan unos años para que me case, como mi hermana.-

-Bulma, la guerra está ya en nuestras tierras… (Cof cof), yo no estoy bien y no quiero dejarte sola.- en ese momento se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del rey, era Broly quien había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta, listo para intervenir.- Adelante.-

-Majestad, disculpe por venir sin avisar.-

-Soldado Broly, ¿qué sucede?-

-Majestad, otro pueblo fue atacado por los soldados de Lord Freezer, ya envié algunos soldados, pero no resistirán mucho, Señor, necesito su orden…-

-Espera Broly.- El rey interrumpió súbitamente al muchacho.- Broly, siempre has cuidado de mis hijas.- Una loca idea pasó por su cabeza.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo majestad…-

-Paragus (cof cof cof cof cof).- El rey dirigió su mirada a Bulma y ella se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a su padre y le tomó las manos.

-Paragus, siempre has (cof cof), servido a mi reino, (cof cof cof cof), gracias a ti hemos ganado batallas y quiero (cof cof), ganar esta guerra aunque yo ya no esté aquí, (cof cof cof), sé que siempre has sido fiel a mí y a la reina y sé (cof cof cof cof), que tu hijo siempre ha sido fiel a las princesas, por eso quiero que Broly se despose con mi hija, la princesa Bulma.- Broly no podía creer que él fuera el elegido por el rey para casarse con su hija. Era lo que Paragus tanto había esperado. La desesperación del rey había llegado a su límite y la reina no podría negar la última voluntad de su rey.

Bulma no daba crédito a las palabras de su moribundo padre, quedó totalmente boquiabierta y en su mirada se reflejó incredulidad y miedo,-¿Qué dices padre?- antes de que pudiera decir algo más Broly tomó la palabra.

-Su majestad, si es su voluntad yo con gusto aceptaré, pero si la prin…-

-La princesa, hijo mío, (cof cof cof), necesita alguien como tú para protegerla y ayudarla Broly. Además siendo yo (cof cof), todavía el rey es mi voluntad.-

-Mi princesa.- le dijo el rey acariciando una de sus mejillas.- Prométeme que lo harás hija, no quiero que te quedes sola.- ante tal petición Bulma no pudo hacer más, debía ser lo que el rey ordenara…-Hija, Broly te ha cuidado desde que ambos son niños (cof cof), yo confío plenamente en él (cof) –Bulma miró de soslayo al soldado que estaba parado casi detrás de ella.- Y confío en que ambos sabrán gobernar este reino.-

-Majestad- Interrumpió Paragus- Le prometo que cuidaremos bien de la princesa y del reino.-

-Bulma, sé que es muy rápido (cof cof), pero es necesario, estoy (cof cof), muriendo y he tomado una decisión, (cof cof cof), no voy a dejar que te quedes sola en esta guerra (cof cof).- El rey levantó débilmente su mano pidiendo a Broly que se acercara, Broly acercó su mano a la del rey quien la tomó y juntó la mano de Bulma con la de Broly, Bulma tenía un nudo en la garganta, Broly la observó, tomó a Bulma y con ambas manos cubrió las del rey y la de su futura esposa. – Bulma, hija mía, prométeme que te casarás con Broly, y tú Broly que cuidarás bien a mi hija, prométanmelo.-

-Lo prometo, su majestad.- Dijo Broly sin chistar.

-¡Padre no!- Bulma se puso de pie abruptamente.- Yo no puedo casarme, no con él.-

-Bulma por favor (cof cof cof cof) Paragus, Broly salgan por favor, esperen en el pasillo.- ambos soldados salieron haciendo una reverencia ante su rey.

-Padre, yo no quiero casarme con Broly.-

-Es lo mejor para ti hijita-

-No, tú no sabes que es lo mejor, yo quiero a otro hombre.-

-No hay (cof cof), tiempo Bulma, la guerra ha iniciado y las respuestas a los Lords no se han enviado.-

-Pero ese hombre está aquí padre y yo lo amo, lo he querido desde siempre, él también ha estado siempre conmigo.-

-¡Quien más puede ser?, Broly siempre te ha acompañado! (cof cof cof)-

-Vegeta padre, yo amo a Vegeta, él me ama también, yo lo sé…-

-¿Vegeta?- El rey se entristeció al oír eso, no había pensado en Vegeta, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que su hija sentía, recordó la plática que había tenido tiempo atrás con sus hijas, cuando hablaban de enamoramiento y Tights había dicho que ambos se gustaban.- Claro, Bulma perdóname, yo (cof cof cof) expresé mi voluntad sin saber…(cof cof cof), Vegeta no (cof cof cof) ha podido venir, no pensé antes (cof cof cof), ¡Paragus!- El rey gritó al soldado detrás de la puerta,- hija (cof cof cof), no sabía- en el acto entró acompañado de su hijo pero el rey ya no pudo decir nada más. Un hilo de sangre corría por su boca, luego tosió más fuerte y más sangre salió del rey. La respiración se tornó agresiva, Paragus se acercó al rey y pidió que entrara el doctor, pero fue demasiado tarde. Bulma no podía creer que su padre no la hubiese escuchado, por lo menos se había enterado que ella amaba a Vegeta pero el rey ya no pudo pedir su presencia para evitar la boda con Broly.

-¡Padre, padre!, ¡papá, papito!, ¡no te mueras!- Paragus apartó a la princesa, la reina entró corriendo al escuchar los gritos de su hija, al ver la escena del rey muerto en la cama lleno de sangre la reina entró en estado de shock y cayó al piso desvanecida, mientras Broly sostenía a Bulma para alejarla de su padre, llegaron dos doctores y unas enfermeras pero ya nada pudieron hacer, el rey había muerto. Esa misma noche serían los funerales del rey Brief.

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. Chapter 3

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, LES TRAIGO EL 3ER CAPÍTULO DE "VIVIR ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TI". !QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA

CAPITULO 3

La última voluntad del rey debía cumplirse. Sin embargo, Bulma no estaba dispuesta a perder a Vegeta así de fácil, estaba segura que de haberse enterado antes, su padre no hubiera decidido casarla con Broly.

Pasada la muerte y el funeral del rey, Bulma se dirigía a los jardines, donde cada noche, desde hacía tiempo, a escondidas se veía con su amor verdadero, Vegeta todavía no se había enterado de la decisión del difunto rey, y esa noche todo cambiaría para los dos.

-Vegeta, ya quería verte.- Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y él correspondió el abrazo.

-Bulma, siento tanto lo de tu padre, no sé qué hacer para aliviar tu dolor.-

-Abrázame, abrázame y no me dejes ir jamás-

-¿Dejarte ir?, jamás pasará, solo la muerte puede separarme de ti. Bulma, hay algo que debo decirte, es muy importante que lo sepas.-

-Yo también quiero decirte algo y también es importante, pero dime tú primero.-

-Bulma, como sabes, la guerra contra Lord Freezer ha comenzado y nos enviarán temprano al frente de batalla.-

-No Vegeta, no quiero que vayas, quédate conmigo-

-Bulma, escucha, nadie sabe que esperar, tengo que pelear, quiero matar a Freezer con mis propias manos, por mi padre y mi hermano, por el tuyo y por mí y por ti, es algo que tengo que hacer.-

-Es muy pronto, mañana no habrá tiempo de despedidas.-

-Pues no es una despedida, voy a volver, lo juro.-

-Más te vale volver rápido Vegeta, porque no sé qué va a pasar conmigo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque la última voluntad de mi padre fue que me desposara… con Broly…- Vegeta quedó sorprendido por el comentario de Bulma, la separó de su cuerpo y la miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?... yo… Bulma, tú no puedes…-

-Vegeta, yo no quiero y se lo dije a mi padre, le dije que yo te amo, pero fue muy tarde para cambiar su decisión, Paragus y Broly estaban enterados, ahora si no lo hago, no sé qué pueda pasar. Podemos huir.-

-Perderías el reino, ¿y tu madre? ella te necesita, yo te necesito pero primero quiero recuperar lo que es mío para poder estar contigo. Trata de evitar la boda, haz tiempo pospón la boda para dentro de unos meses, Bulma no te cases con él, juro que vendré por ti.-

-Va a ser muy difícil Vegeta, tengo que hablar con Broly y ver de qué manera posponer la boda, pero júrame que vas a regresar. Júralo Vegeta.-

-Sabes que lo haré, lo prometo mi amor. Además Tarble te cuidará.-

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, al ser ya muy tarde y no quererse separar, ambos se fueron hacia las caballerizas, ahí Vegeta y Bulma no dejaron de besarse, se acomodaron sobre unas telas y encima de las pacas de paja se entregaron a sus bajos instintos, la tenue luz de la luna que se metía por un hueco en el techo dejó a la vista de Vegeta el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Bulma, poco a poco la ropa de Vegeta también cayó y Vegeta se sumergió en el pudoroso sexo de su amada, ambos supieron que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro y no podían desperdiciar ni un segundo porque al otro día no sabían con certeza lo que iba a pasar. Durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada sus cuerpos se unieron en un vaivén de deseo frenético, probaron y recorrieron cada pliegue de sus cuerpos y se juraron amor una y otra idea de separarse y volverse a encontrar hizo que la pasión con la que se entregaron fuera infinita, Vegeta terminó dentro de ella haciéndola de esa manera para siempre su mujer. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, pronto el sol apareció por aquel hueco en el techo y eso los despertó. Al despertar Vegeta le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Bulma. –Recuerda Bulma, quiero vivir eternamente junto a ti.-

Vegeta tuvo que irse a las filas antes de que Paragus se diera cuenta de que no estaba y Bulma regresó por un pasadizo a su habitación para que nadie se diera cuenta de que la princesa no pasó la noche en su cama. Cuando estuvo dentro se quitó la sucia ropa con la que había estado en el establo, la dejó a un lado de su cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Se sumergió en su tina con imágenes de lo que había pasado aquella noche, tocó su cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su sonrojado rostro, estaba tan ensimismada en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó después.

-Bulma- Ella abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, él estaba ahí.-Broly, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? No tienes por qué entrar y mucho menos sin llamar a la puerta.- dijo tratando de ocultar su desnudo cuerpo.

-Te levantaste temprano, ¿saliste?-

-Sí, fui a pasear en mi caballo, necesitaba aire.-

-Si quieres pasear con alguien, hazlo conmigo porque sigues estando a mi cuidado, si tienes que salir debes avisarme, mucho más si vas sola con tu estúpido caballo.-

-No me hables así Broly, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.- Broly se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente de una de sus muñecas, la jaló fuera del agua dejándola totalmente expuesta a los ojos de él, la miró de abajo a arriba mientras la sostenía lastimándola.- Suéltame Broly, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Vas a ser mía Bulma, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo cuando quiera.-

-Todavía no estamos casados y te vas a ir a la guerra Broly, ¡suéltame!- Broly acercó su cuerpo mojado al suyo y la besó a la fuerza. Ella como pudo se alejó de él y resbaló a la tina. Broly sonrió y se dio vuelta hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volteó a ver a Bulma.

-Olvidaste esto en la caballeriza.- Broly le lanzó uno de sus pendientes el cual se hundió lentamente en el agua. Bulma lo vio con horror.- Se nota que estuviste montando a tu caballo.-

-Sal de aquí Broly, ¡ahora!-

-Tenemos que hablar, te espero afuera.-

-Si es por lo de nuestro compromiso, olvídalo, lo que dijo mi padre no tenía ningún sentido, no pensaba con claridad.-

-Tal vez él no, pero tu madre si, ella lo sabe y como fue la última voluntad del rey, tú deberás obedecer, ya te dije, te espero afuera.-

-Y yo te repito que no hay nada que hablar y no metas a mi madre en esto.-

-Bueno, entonces escucha Bulma, mi padre se ha adelantado con la mitad del ejército de Brief, yo me encargaré de la seguridad del reino, tuya y de tu madre, aunque no te guste no podrás salir, hay dos guardias afuera custodiando las puertas de sus habitaciones.-

-¿Estás loco?, mi madre está muy deprimida por la muerte de mi padre, no voy a dejar que la encierren para que se deprima aún más, además con la guerra contra lord Freezer…-

-De la guerra nos encargamos mi padre y yo, si tu madre no puede estar aquí entonces tendremos que llevarla a algún lado.- Broly se dio media vuelta y dejó a Bulma en la bañera, ella salió lo más rápido que pudo y él todavía estaba ahí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Broly?, ¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi madre!- Le dijo Bulma mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo, cuando ella le dio la espalda, Broly salió de la habitación pero antes y sin voltearla a ver le contestó: -Nunca lo haría Bulma.-

Pasaron varios días, todo en el reino se tuvo que reorganizar ya que faltaban hombres que ayudaran a la seguridad y las labores del reino, Tarble pasó de vivir en la barraca con su hermano a una habitación al lado de la de Bulma, él se encargaría de ella como favor para Vegeta,los jóvenes más fuertes se encargaban de vigilar las afueras de los pueblos, las mujeres hacían más labores de campo, todo eran nervios en las comunidades más alejadas porque habían escuchado rumores de un posible ataque, recibir cartas de los soldados era rarísimo, no había un día en específico para recibir o mandar cartas, hablar de la guerra no estaba prohibido pero tampoco querían pensar en eso. Solo les quedaba la Fe y esperanza de que pronto la guerra terminara y el reino de Brief regresara a la normalidad.

Broly le había delegado a Piccolo la responsabilidad de recibir y resguardar toda carta que llegara al reino de Brief, nadie podía abrir una carta ni mandarla sin antes ser leída por Broly, su pretexto era el de la extrema seguridad de información y protección de la reina y la princesa.

Un día llegó una carta del reino de Tsuru dirigida a la reina, sin embargo al ser una orden que todas las cartas fueran dirigidas primero a Broly, Piccolo decidió que ésta vez no lo haría, la guardó entre sus ropas, pronto llegaría Broly por las cartas y no quería que esta vez él se enterara primero de las noticias para la reina y la princesa. Esperó unas horas hasta que Broly apareció y vio las cartas, ya que no había nada interesante dio la orden de repartir el poco correo que llegaba y se fue de ahí. Ahora Piccolo tendría que ver la manera de entregarle la carta a la reina.

-Princesa, si me disculpa, hay algo que debo hablar con usted, pero debe ser en un lugar seguro.- Le dijo Piccolo a Bulma, ella lo notó algo asustado y eso la puso un poco nerviosa, era difícil ver al guardaespaldas de su difunto padre así porque ella siempre lo había visto como una persona fuerte y hasta poderosa.

-Claro Piccolo, búscame en la biblioteca a las 9, Broly a esa hora termina de cenar y sale a los jardines.- Piccolo asintió con la cabeza y Bulma y Tarble salieron de ahí.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando por fin llegó el momento de encontrarse en la biblioteca con Piccolo, Bulma decidió no decirle nada a su madre para no preocuparla.

-Buenas noches majestad-

-Entra Piccolo, cierra bien la puerta.- él obedeció.-Princesa, como sabe Broly debe recibir todas las cartas que llegan al reino, muchas han sido desaparecidas, otras sí son enviadas a los destinatarios y eso me parece algo ilegal, es decir, muchas familias esperan noticias de los soldados en batalla.-

-Sí, es ilegal, yo misma creo que es una falta de respeto, sin embargo no hay mucho que podamos hacer.-

-Bulma- Intervino Tarble- me parece que esto va más allá, o ¿por qué Broly no quiere que algunas cartas de los soldados lleguen a manos de sus familias?, ¿qué tipo de información vendrá en esas cartas que Broly no quiere que se sepa?-

-Eso mismo he pensado señor.-Piccolo sacó de entre sus ropas la carta que venía del reino de Tsuru y se la extendió a Bulma.- ésta carta llegó hoy majestad, me pareció importante guardarla antes de que Broly se diera cuenta, él no tendría por qué leer esto.-

-Va dirigida a mi madre.- Decía Bulma mientras abría el sello de cera, la letra no era de su hermana ni de Tien Shin Han.-" Estimada reina Panchy, mi nombre es Upa y soy un soldado del reino de Tsuru, me disculpo por ser yo quien le de estas terribles noticias sabiendo que el reino de Brief está en guerra, sin embargo no había alguien más que pudiera hacer esta encomienda y me tomé el atrevimiento de escribir en el nombre de la reina Tights. Lamento informarle que el reino de Tsuru ha sido atacado por las tropas de Lord Freezer, su majestad el rey Tien Shin Han trató de combatir contra Lord Freezer, sin embargo fue muerto por su espada, la reina Tights trató de ayudar a los heridos pero un explosivo alcanzó la habitación donde se encontraba, no sobrevivió. Desgraciadamente más de 800 personas entre soldados y civiles han muerto por ataques directos, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedamos vamos en camino a un pequeño pueblo en el monte Paoz. Mi señora de Brief, lamento mucho lo sucedido. Sin sus majestades no supimos qué más hacer, más que retirarnos. Atentamente soldado Upa de Tsuru."-

Bulma palideció, sus manos temblaban como si estuviera congelándose y cayó sobre sus rodillas, Tarble corrió hacia ella y la abrazó y Piccolo solo atinó a cerrar sus puños con fuerza.- Maldito Freezer- dijo Bulma con mucho coraje. Su hermana y su cuñado estaban muertos por un ataque por la espalda a Tsuru.- Ellos no estaban en guerra, éramos nosotros.- Bulma lloraba desconsoladamente y Tarble la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ahora tenían que ver la forma de avisarle a la reina o decidir que no se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, no podían confiar en nadie, era tiempo de actuar.

Bulma no sabía si decirle a Broly sobre el ataque al reino de Tsuru y la muerte de su hermana y cuñado, se suponía que él pudiera ayudarla con esa pena y dar órdenes de atacar a Freezer en Tsuru pero también había roto una de las principales reglas; toda carta recibida debía pasar antes por las manos de Broly.

Juntos decidieron no avisarle a la reina, quemaron la carta en la chimenea de la biblioteca y quedaron de acuerdo para trabajar más juntos de ahora en adelante y cuidarse las espaldas de Broly.

Durante las mañanas y las tardes Bulma y Tarble se habían dedicado a ayudar en las labores del reino, obviamente preferían estar fuera del castillo y lejos de Broly y por eso iban con Piccolo a catalogar el correo, pero con la esperanza de recibir cualquiera de los dos una carta de Vegeta. De esa manera, si llegaba alguna carta ellos podrían saber sobre la guerra, los planes e incluso contestar si era necesario.

CONTINUARÁ.


	4. Chapter 4

QUE TAL!, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTE HISTORIA, SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES CUENTO QUE ES ALGO EXTENDIDO Y HAY LENGUAJE SUBIDO DE TONO Y QUISE PONER ALGO DE GORE QUE CREO QUE DIFICILMENTE LO PUEDO LOGRAR PLASMAR PERO ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE PUEDAN IMAGINARSE ALGUNAS ESCENAS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN:)

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA.

CAPITULO 4

Pasaron días y noches, Bulma veía todos los días por la ventana esperando a que su amor volviera de aquella batalla, siempre buscaba entre los soldados heridos pero nunca llegó. Ya se había resignado a esperar a Vegeta o por lo menos una carta, mas no a estar con Broly, cuando él no estaba ella se acercaba a Piccolo o a Tarble o pasaba tiempo con su madre quien todavía no sabía de la muerte de su hija y su yerno y mantenía en su mirada un pequeño rayo de esperanza escondida en caricias hacia su hija Bulma. Ella se acercaba silenciosa de vez en cuando al lugar de Piccolo donde con solo una mirada y un movimiento negativo de cabeza le daba una pequeña esperanza, su Vegeta seguía vivo en el campo de batalla.

A Broly le molestaba de sobremanera que Bulma siguiera posponiendo la boda, un día simplemente se hartó de verla llorar por Vegeta, decidió entonces poner solución. No esperaría más y sería todo más fácil para él si se casaba con Bulma, ya no le importaba si Vegeta estaba vivo o muerto, él sería el nuevo rey de Brief.

Broly se encaminó a la cocina, donde Bulma y Tarble comían tranquilamente. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a ella, la tomó del brazo y la levantó bruscamente. Tarble no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Broly ya jalaba a Bulma hacia las escaleras. -¡Broly, Broly suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando estúpido!-

-¡Suéltala maldito!- Tarble intentó sin éxito soltar a Bulma del fuerte agarre de Broly, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en seco en su estómago que lo dejó sin aire, Tarble solo pudo poner sus manos en su abdomen y cayó al suelo desmayado por la falta de aire.

-¡Tarble! ¡No no! ¡Broly que le hiciste!-

-Estará bien, es un bastardo con mucha suerte.- y la jaló por las escaleras, pasaron por el comedor y los salones, y salieron rumbo a una pequeña capilla en el pueblo. Broly ya había dado la orden para que un juez los casara.

Llegaron a un salón donde se daban cita los soldados de alto rango, ahí el juez era custodiado por dos de los soldados de Paragus, obviamente estaba amenazado, si no los casaba en ese momento lo matarían. Bulma no dejaba de llorar. –Si no dejas de llorar juro que voy a…- la amenazaba haciendo de su mano un puño que Bulma sabía que era poderoso.

Las personas que se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido se aceraban temerosas a ver la escena, Tarble despertó con ayuda de una de las cocineras y como pudo llegó a la habitación de la reina Panchy quien salió corriendo al saber que Broly tomaría a su hija como esposa.

El juez no tuvo más remedio que casar a Bulma y Broly. Tarble y la reina habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-¡Suelta a mi hija maldito bastardo!- caminó con paso firme hasta donde estaba Broly y con toda la fiereza de una mamá leona se le echó encima a aquel gigante. Golpes volaban por todos lados, pero Broly ni se inmutaba, con una sádica sonrisa volteó a ver a la reina, desenfundó su espada y la clavó en el estómago perforándola hasta la espalda. Aquella espada atravesó el cuerpo de la reina como si de una hoja de papel se tratara.

-¡NOOO! MAMAAAAA!- Gritó Bulma desgarradoramente, sus ojos azules se llenaron de terror al ver como su madre caía sin vida a los brazos de Tarble quien no pudo decir nada ni actuar al ver tal escena de terror. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida y se encerraron en sus casas, nadie iba a meterse con Broly sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Ahora soy el rey Broly y Bulma es mi reina y no dudaré en matar a todo aquel que quiera levantarse en contra mía.- Dijo Broly mientras sostenía a una horrorizada Bulma del brazo, caminaron hacia el castillo y ordenó cerrar las puertas, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Bulma, al entrar azotó la puerta y aventó a la mujer a la cama.

Él se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, ella no podía dejar que Broly la lastimara y estaba muy asustada porque jamás había visto reaccionar así a Broly.

-Broly déjame- forcejeaba- ya por favor, déjame, no me hagas nada, por favor- las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No era ni lo suficientemente fuerte para soltarse del poderoso brazo de Broly, él bajó sus manos a las piernas de Bulma y levantó su enorme vestido, pero era tan incómodo que con una sola de sus manos tomó las 2 de ella y las llevó por arriba de su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano desgarraba el vestido de Bulma desde el escote hasta la cintura. El vestido se abrió dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de Bulma, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vio su vientre abultado.

Pasó su mano por el cuello, bajó a sus pechos y bajó más hasta llegar al vientre de la doncella que yacía en la cama. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Bulma estaba embarazada y lo había escondido muy bien.

-¡Eres una maldita puta!- le dijo y al mismo tiempo la golpeó, hizo que Bulma volteara a su izquierda.- No eres virgen, ¡eres una golfa!, ¿Con quién te acostaste? ¿Con Tarble?, si, ¡por eso siempre están juntos!-

-No, no, no Broly. No te atrevas a hacerle algo a Tarble.-

-Todavía lo defiendes.-

-No, él no...- Broly la levantó de los hombros y la sacudió ferozmente.- ¿Entonces quién Bulma?, ¿con quién te revolcaste?, ¡Dime!-

-Ya basta, por favor, me haces daño Broly, por favor, suéltame.- Broly le dio otra cachetada, la volvió a sostener de los hombros y la aventó hacia el piso. Bulma cayó a la alfombra y trató de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las telas del vestido desgarrado.

-¡Te estoy hablando Bulma. No me hagas perder la paciencia!.-

-¡Ya no importa idiota!- Bulma le gritó llorando y tomando su vientre, trató de ponerse de pie pero Broly la alcanzó y la tomó de los cabellos, sosteniéndola firmemente la levantó e hizo que Bulma lo viera a los ojos. Ella no dejaba de llorar, estaba horrorizada. –Ya no importa…-

Muy lejos de ahí, en un desierto que separaba las tierras de Brief de las tropas de Freezer, los soldados estaban siempre pendientes de cualquier movimiento. Ya había pasado un tiempo y habían escuchado rumores de que Lord Freezer atacaría otros reinos para que nadie interfiriera en su batalla, sin embargo esta espera se les hizo extraña, ni las tropas avanzaban ni los soldados de Freezer atacaban, estaban estancados en el desierto sin saber que Freezer ya había atacado el reino de Tsuru y que sus reyes habían sido víctimas.

-Vegeta, vimos salir hace rato a Paragus en un caballo que no era el suyo, se dirige a los campos de arena.-

-¿Quién más se dio cuenta Raditz?-

-Kakaroto y Nappa me avisaron, Nappa fue a seguirlo, Kakaroto va a esperarlo en medio del camino, está vigilando que nadie más salga del campamento.-

-Tenemos que ver qué planea, esta guerra es absurda, no entiendo la estrategia de Lord Freezer porque nada tiene sentido, hemos perdido hombres pero, sus soldados no atacan, solo nos atraen con trampas pero no hemos recibido un ataque directo… Bardock quédate aquí y no permitas que nadie se acerque, nadie debe saber que no estamos-

-Señor.- Interrumpió Kakaroto entrando en la tienda abruptamente.- Ya sabemos dónde está Paragus, será mejor que vengan.- Los 3 soldados salieron corriendo de ahí pero no llevaron caballos, las dunas de arena no eran tan grandes como se veían y no les costó trabajo llegar a donde se encontraba Paragus, se acercaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera, muy vieja y parecía deshabitada pero una pequeña luz de vela alumbraba por la pequeña ventana, las maderas podridas se habían separado un poco, dejando pequeñas grietas con vista hacia el interior. Nappa les hizo señas y los demás se acercaron.

-Estoy cansado Paragus, no he recibido lo que prometiste.-

-Emperador Freezer, no es tan fácil-

-El rey ha muerto, tu hijo se quedó con la princesita y tú con las tierras de Brief, ¿Por qué sigo gastando mis recursos en esta falsa guerra y no he recibido la tecnología ni las riquezas de Brief?-

-La princesa no se ha casado con mi hijo Señor, ella no ha querido cumplir la voluntad del Rey.-

-¿Y cuál es el maldito pretexto?-

-Un soldado Señor, ella le dijo a su padre antes de morir que amaba a un soldado y se casaría con él, pero el rey no tuvo tiempo de cambiar su voluntad y falleció, su palabra fue la de casar a su hija con Broly antes de que ella le dijera que estaba "enamorada".-

-¿Y el soldado?-

-No va a creerlo majestad, es el hijo mayor del Rey Vegeta, el ex príncipe Vegeta. Ahora mismo está en el campamento.-

-No es suficiente. Si quieres que la princesa sea de tu hijo deshazte de él. Mientras él siga vivo ella seguirá esperando y Broly no será rey ni yo obtendré lo que quiero.-

-Señor, ya he tomado cartas en el asunto, el ex príncipe Vegeta ya no será un problema… aunque todavía hay que hacerse cargo de la reina Panchy-

-No veo por qué no puedas tú deshacerte de una reina. En cuanto a Tsuru, hice ya tu trabajo, fue una visita inesperada.- Dijo Freezer con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el rey Tien Shin Han?-

-Digamos que ahora mismo está aquí Paragus.-

-No lo entiendo Señor…- Freezer se puso de pie y caminó hasta una mesa que estaba tapada con una manta, en un solo movimiento la quitó y apareció la cabeza cortada de Tien Shin Han.

Los soldados que estaban afuera quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron, incluso Kakaroto vomitó un poco.

Vegeta y los demás no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, Paragus, quien siempre sirviera al rey Brief, era aliado de quien había matado al Rey Vegeta, sus miras eran claras, quedarse cada uno con un reino, Paragus le había ayudado a Freezer y ahora él recibiría su ayuda para quedarse con Brief, todo estaba claro, la guerra era una farsa y ahora Vegeta, Tarble y Bulma corrían peligro. Los soldados que estaban escuchando todo afuera se alejaron de ahí silenciosamente hacia el campamento, ya habían escuchado todo lo que debían saber, era tiempo de actuar.

-La princesa Bulma, la reina y Tarble están en peligro, necesito que alguien vaya por ellos y los lleven a otro lugar, tal vez Namek-

-Pero Vegeta, si los llevamos a Namek los van a seguir, Broly no va a dejar que nadie salga, tiene muchos soldados ahí. - Le decía Nappa tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Y ya escuchaste a Paragus, quiere deshacerse de ti, tiene un plan y debemos protegerte.- Le dijo Kakaroto.

-Además la gente de Namek sabe que hay una guerra y si tratan de hacer algo por la princesa ellos estarán también en peligro, Broly podría hacerle daño a ella y a Tarble, no podemos sacarlos de ahí. Tenemos que avisarles.- Dijo Bardock muy convencido. Vegeta los observó por un momento en silencio, repentinamente golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Entonces hay que matarlos primero al emperador Freezer y al traidor de Paragus.- Todos voltearon a verse unos a otros, sabían que Vegeta estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por detener a Paragus y vengar la muerte de su padre. Acto seguido sacaron sus armas, pusieron un pequeño mapa en la mesa y comenzaron a planear su estrategia para un ataque.

Al cabo de un rato Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock y Kakaroto salieron armados y listos para atacar, Bardock y Nappa se adentraron a la tienda de Paragus, se escondieron y esperaron a que llegara, mientras tanto los demás fueron alertando a los pocos soldados que quedaban de la traición de Paragus y Broly, así como de la guerra falsa que estaban peleando, la voz se fue corriendo poco a poco y los soldados se pusieron del lado del ex príncipe.

Al llegar Paragus al campamento ya varios soldados lo esperaban, algunos estaban haciendo fogatas y al paso del general solo lo miraban esperando el momento en el que se levantaran en armas en su contra.

-Bienvenido General Paragus.- Escuchó una voz detrás de él cerrándole el paso hacia la salida de la tienda.

-Soldado Bardock, no tienes permiso de entrar aquí, regresa a tu tienda.- Paragus volteo a ver a los ojos al soldado que le hacía frente, mientras a sus espaldas Nappa aparecía de detrás de una cortina.

-Soldado Nappa…- Paragus trató de no ponerse nervioso, pero sabía que algo no iba bien.- Hm, supongo que si están aquí es porque quieren hablar, ¿cierto?-

-Si General, queremos hablar.- Bardock se acercó rápidamente a Paragus y acertó un golpe en su cara que lo mandó directo a las manos de Nappa, rápidamente el gigante lo tomó del cuello y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¡No, espera Nappa!, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡No se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido!, Bardock, dile a Nappa que me suelte, ¡es una orden!- Suplicaba a gritos Paragus.

-Oh, no se preocupe General, solo contésteme algo; ¿acaso matar a un traidor es "hacer algo estúpido"?-

-¿Qué?- Bardock no dejó que Paragus dijera algo más, Nappa con una sola mano sostenía las dos de Paragus en su espalda y con la otra lo agarró fuerte del cuello inmovilizándolo. Bardock asestó un certero golpe en la boca del estómago de Paragus haciendo que éste quedara sin aire.

-Éste es por el rey Vegeta.- le dijo Bardock con una sonrisa.

-Éste es por los príncipes Vegeta y Tarble.- con el segundo golpe Paragus quedó de rodillas.

-Éste es por el Reino de Brief y la familia real.- Esta vez fue una tremenda patada de lado que hizo que su brazo se rompiera y el hueso quedara expuesto. Bardock estaba extasiado. Paragus gritaba por ayuda pero nunca llegó. En ese momento Nappa lo jaló hacia afuera de la carpa y todos los soldados ya lo esperaban afuera junto con Vegeta liderando el grupo.

-General Paragus, pensé que lo había escuchado gritar. Pero no puede ser, usted es muy fuerte y valiente, ganó batallas para Brief y peleó al lado de mi poderoso padre el rey Vegeta, siempre me pregunté, ¿cómo es que usted siempre salía invicto de las batallas?- le dijo Vegeta en tono burlón, se agachó hasta tenerlo de frente.

-¿Qué hacen malditos soldados? La guerra es contra Freezer, ¡son todos unos malditos bastardos! ¡Les ordeno que me suelten malditos hijos de puta! Mi hijo pronto será Rey de Brief y todos ustedes van a terminar muertos, ¿me escuchan? ¡MUERTOS!-

Vegeta y los soldados solo lo observaban, luego se miraban unos a otros y se escuchaban algunos murmullos. Vegeta se acercó más a Paragus.

-Eres un imbécil Paragus. Tú y ese bastardo de Freezer son los que van a terminar muertos, y me voy a encargar personalmente de tu hijo Broly.- Vegeta se incorporó y levantó los brazos esperando la reacción de los soldados quienes al unísono gritaron: "! Muerte a Paragus"!, Vegeta giró a verlos a todos y luego regresó su mirada al malherido General, su sonrisa era escalofriante.- Paragus, tu nombre pasará a la historia, serás conocido como el insecto al que el príncipe Vegeta asesinó.-

-No eres más que un chiste Vegeta, tu padre era un marica y tu hermano un bastardo, y tu madre, fue una gran puta, la hubieras escuchado cómo gritaba cuando la violé, o ¿acaso pensaban que había sido solo un accidente?. Y lo mismo hará mi hijo con tu princesa…- Vegeta quedó perplejo de lo que Paragus decía. Sin pensarlo Vegeta le dio una gran patada en la cabeza que hizo que Paragus volteara 90 grados, los huesos tronaron tan fuerte que Paragus casi queda inconsciente, pero su orgullo era demasiado como para dejarse caer. Vegeta lleno de furia le volvió a aventar una patada esta vez haciendo que cayera al piso, ahí comenzó a pisarle la cabeza con tal fuerza que el cráneo de Paragus quedó expuesto. Bardock y los demás poco a poco fueron borrando sus sonrisas y cambiaron su expresión a una de asco y terror, un pequeño charco de sangre pronto se volvió un rio que caminaba por los pies de los soldados. Vegeta estaba totalmente enfurecido y parecía que había perdido la cordura, siguió golpeando a Paragus en la cabeza, sus botas blancas se tiñeron de carmesí pero no le importó.

-Vegeta, ya basta.- Decía Bardock

-¡Es un maldito!-

-¡Vegeta, ya no puede moverse!, ya basta.- gritó Kakaroto.

-Maldito bastardo malparido- Vegeta seguía pisoteándolo. – ¡Hijo de puta!

-Raditz, Nappa!- Dijo Bardock a los soldados haciendo señas de que alejaran a Vegeta de Paragus, ambos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo jalaron hasta donde ya no pudiera alcanzarlo con sus botas rojas llenas de sangre pero Vegeta estaba ya fuera de sí, aquellas palabras y todo lo que había pasado volvían loco a Vegeta y ahora no podía imaginar lo que pasaría con su amada Bulma. Paragus quedó totalmente irreconocible, su cerebro quedó esparcido por el arenoso terreno y la sangre salpicada incluso en las botas de algunos de los guerreros. Antes de retirarse Nappa cortó la cabeza deshecha de Paragus como trofeo recordando la cabeza cercenada del rey Tien Shin Han.- Una por otra Paragus…- y se alejó de ahí.

-¡Soldados, reúnanse todos al centro!- Gritó Bardock.- Kakaroto, Raditz, lleven a Vegeta a su tienda, hagan que se calme, así no podemos ayudar.- los jóvenes hicieron caso y llevaron a Vegeta a la carpa que ocupaba, ahí Vegeta comenzó a calmarse con la idea de que lo más importante ahora era acabar con Freezer y rescatar a Bulma de las manos de Broly. Pasaron unos minutos y Vegeta estaba más clamado pero seguía enfadado obviamente, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.-Kakaroto, tú y un grupo de soldados vayan por todas las armas que encuentren en el campamento, luego reúnanse aquí.-

-Príncipe Vegeta, ya tenemos todo listo para atacar, los rodearemos y llegaremos por su espalda, los mapas de Paragus serán de mucha ayuda…- Bardock seguía hablando pero Vegeta parecía no escuchar, estaba dispuesto a todo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Bardock quiero que te encargues de todo, quiero que mates a Freezer.-

-Espera Vegeta, debemos hacer algo para que Broly y Lord Freezer no sepan aún de la muerte de Paragus.

-Tengo un plan, ¡traigan el sello de Paragus!- Vegeta dio la orden y Raditz salió corriendo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta?, no puedes escribir una carta para Broly, él conoce la letra de su padre.- Le dijo Nappa.

-Broly no sabe leer.- Le contestó Bardock.- Broly nunca aprendió a leer bien, sabe algunas palabras pero es un imbécil, y las cartas que mandaba Paragus eran escritas por alguien más, él solo dictaba.-Entonces esto funcionará. Mandaré una carta con el sello de Paragus diciendo que he muerto a Broly, con esto bajaremos su guardia y será más fácil atacarlos.-

-Pero entonces tu hermano y Bulma pensarán que de verdad haz muerto.-

-No si yo mismo entrego la carta.

-¿Por qué dices eso Vegeta?, No entiendo tu plan.- Dijo con la cabeza llena de dudas Bardock.

-Quiero hacerle pensar a Broly que he muerto y que la carta la manda su padre, obviamente él le dirá a Bulma y a mi hermano pero espero poder verlos antes. Con esto Broly va a bajar la guardia y seguramente le avisará a Freezer, dando pie a que se acerque al reino con todo su ejército, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos para poder atacarlos pero debemos sacar de ahí a la gente y conseguir más ayuda. Quiero matar dos pájaros de un tiro.-

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 4 DE VIVIR ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TÍ, YA FALTAN SOLO 2 CAPÍTULOS Y ESPERO SUBIRLOS ESTA SEMANA, EL 5 EL MARTES Y 6 EL JUEVES, OJALÁ NO SE ME ATRAVIESE NADA. PAREZCO REPETIDORA PERO DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS, SUS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER. HASTA LA PÓXIMA!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola queridos (as) lectores (as), pues ya está aquí el penúltimo capítulo de VIVIR ETERNAMENTE JUNTO A TI, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS o comentarios. GRACIAS!

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.

CAPITULO 5

Piccolo pasaba las noches en una pequeña estación cerca de la cocina, un cuarto sencillo donde podía estar solo sin ser molestado por nadie más, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que el rey había muerto y también los reyes de Tsuru, solo Bulma y Tarble eran las personas con las que él hablaba y de ahí en fuera todo era monótono. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos de maneras de matar a Broly, había sido siempre un gran guerrero y soldado fiel a Brief, no podía pensar en algo más que salvar a quienes desde hace mucho tiempo eran su familia. No podía dormir y decidió salir hacia la cocina por un poco de vino, por las ventanas de la cocina solo entraba algo de luz de la luna, nunca imaginaría lo que sucedió después.

Un grupo de soldados habían entrado en la noche, se habían escondido en las caballerizas y cuando vieron que la cocina se apagó se dirigieron al castillo. Iban sigilosamente, si alguien los llegara a encontrar sería muy peligroso.

-Entonces, repasemos el plan. Kakaroto, ¿Recuerdas el plano del castillo?-

-No hay problema Vegeta, lo tengo en mi mente.-

-Confío en ti, tienes que llegar a la habitación de mi hermano, yo iré directamente a la de Bulma y luego a la de la reina, nos veremos en la biblioteca y saldremos por el pasadizo que va de ahí a la sala común, saldremos por el balcón hacia los jardines y tomaremos el bote del lago. –

-Suena tan fácil.-

-Tiene que serlo Kakaroto. Bien, andando.- los dos hombres se movían entre la hierba larga que llegaba a las paredes de afuera de la cocina, lentamente entraron, y cruzaron la cocina hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero Vegeta, quien iba adelante, tropezó con algo.

-¿Vegeta?-

-¡Piccolo!, shhhh, silencio!- Piccolo no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Señor, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Terminó la guerra?-

-Shhhh! Debemos hablar en un lugar seguro.- Se dirigió a Kakaroto.- Kakaroto, cambio de planes, salgamos de aquí.- y sin hacer ni un solo ruido salieron los tres de ahí y se dirigieron a la estación de Piccolo, ahí con más confianza podrían hablar.

-Piccolo hay algo que debes saber, es muy importante que pongas atención porque necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible.-

-Escucho Vegeta.-

-Piccolo, la guerra que estamos peleando es toda una farsa, Paragus y Broly siempre trabajaron para Lord Freezer, él mató a mi padre para quedarse con mi reino y él mismo está ayudando a Paragus y Broly para quedarse con el reino de Brief.-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Nos llevaron al desierto y hemos acampado ahí por semanas, nos atacaron pocas veces y los soldados eran muy pocos, no era todo el batallón de Freezer, no ha habido más ataques y eso nos hizo sospechar, una noche seguimos a Paragus al valle de dunas y ahí se encontró con Lord Freezer en una choza vieja. Ahí confesó todo. Ambos se han ayudado para acabar con nuestros reinos y poseer todo.-

-Malditos traidores. ¡Hay que hacer algo!-

-Eso no es todo Piccolo. Lord Freezer atacó el reino de Tsuru, los reyes murieron, querían deshacerse de todos los que pudieran intervenir en la guerra para que pudieran tomar Brief más fácil.

-Ya lo sabía Vegeta.- dijo Piccolo en un tono triste bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?-

-Un soldado sobreviviente del ataque a Tsuru mandó una carta donde decía que ambos habían muerto, los que quedaron vivos se dirigieron a Paoz, no le habíamos dicho nada a la reina, nunca lo supo.-

-¿Cómo que nunca "lo supo"?-

-Ayer Broly mató a la reina.- Kakaroto y Vegeta abrieron los ojos tan grande que casi se desorbitaban y sus bocas quedaron abiertas también al escuchar tales noticias.- Vegeta, ayer Broly se casó con la princesa, ella fue llevada a la fuerza y amenazó a un juez para que lo hiciera, obviamente Dende no se hubiera prestado a eso, por eso la llevó con un juez. Antes golpeó a tu hermano para que no interviniera, cuando Tarble pudo reaccionar fue con la reina y ella lo quiso atacar pero él la atravesó con su espada y murió.-

-¿Y Bulma?-

-No la he visto desde ayer, supongo que debe estar en su habitación, pero no sé si Broly esté ahí.-

-Vegeta, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Todo el plan se viene abajo, hay que hacer una nueva estrategia.-le dijo Kakaroto algo desanimado. Su plan ya había cambiado y habría que idear algo más para salvar a Tarble, Bulma y ambos reinos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que descansen un poco, Broly no acostumbra venir para acá ni visitar el pueblo, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, arriba hay espacio y los demás soldados pueden ir a la vieja taberna, hay un sótano donde todos pueden dormir y descansar. Vamos por los demás, yo los llevo.- Piccolo se puso de pie y junto con Kakaroto fueron por los pocos soldados que los habían acompañado, Vegeta se quedó ahí, no podía dormir solo pensando en su amada, ante la ley ya no era suya pero sabía que su alma y su amor le pertenecían.

Broly se había encerrado con Bulma en su "nueva habitación", la que antes ocuparan sus padres, mientras Broly buscaba cosas de valor y tiraba algunas de las prendas, Bulma sentada en la cama trataba de tranquilizarse ella misma abrazándose. No podía esconder una que otra lágrima ni podía hacer que Broly la dejara sola.

-Esto es genial Bulma, ese bastardo tuyo será mi hijo, así nadie sospechará que te acostaste con otro, diremos que es mi hijo el que esperas.-

-No lo haré-

-Oh si, lo harás, por esta traición podrían mandarte a la horca, si se descubre que la última voluntad del rey no fue obedecida la misma gente te odiará. Será mejor que te prepares para la presentación oficial de nuestro nuevo reinado mañana si no quieres que mate a tu bastardo, lo juro Bulma, lo sacaré de tu sucio vientre.- dicho esto Broly salió de la habitación de Bulma y la encerró con llave.

Bulma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no tenía noticias de Vegeta, no sabía dónde estaba Tarble, tampoco sabía nada de Piccolo y lo que Broly le podría hacer a ella y a su hijo la tenía totalmente ida, estaba sola encerrada en su propio hogar. Tenía todo que perder. Pronto las lágrimas se convirtieron en somnolencia y Bulma cayó rendida a su sueño.

Las luces del reino se habían apagado ya, el sol se asomaba levemente por las laderas de una montaña y los pocos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la princesa, se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura, era él.

-Buenos días reina mía.- Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, le acarició la mejilla quitándole un mechón de cabello que le tapaba los ojos.- Estuviste llorando, deberías estar feliz, hoy es nuestra presentación como Rey y Reina.-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?, deberías estar arreglándote- Bulma se volteó sobre su costado para darle la espalda a Broly.

-Tenía que verte.-

-¿En serio?, ¿tenías miedo de que pudiera escapar?, no Broly, no puedo pero si pudiera lo haría.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Me siento mal, creo que algo no está bien con mi embarazo, y ayer me lastimaste.- Bulma aventó las sábanas y se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde estaba Broly débilmente, tuvo que ayudarse recargándose en la cama para llegar a él.- Te juro Broly que si algo me pasa a mí o a mi bebé yo misma voy a acabar contigo.-Bulma se desvaneció y Broly alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos, la acostó de nuevo en la cama y mandó traer a un doctor.

-Señor, no sé qué haya pasado pero ella está débil, y los moretones que tiene…-

-Ayer se tropezó en la cocina, cayó unos escalones y la traje hasta aquí, pero me dijo que estaba bien.-

-Bueno, ahora que descanse, que tome solo infusiones de amapola, la sedará y estará más tranquila. Con su permiso Señor.-

-Necesito que esté bien para ésta tarde, hoy es nuestra presentación oficial.-

-Señor, mientras pueda ponerse de pie, pero no por mucho tiempo, no habrá problema, necesita descansar después.- El doctor salió de la habitación, Broly volteó a ver a Bulma, tenía que ponerse de pie y llevarla ante el pueblo para recibir el nombramiento sí o sí.

-Bulma, no me importa si tengo que arrastrarte, pero todos sabrán hoy mismo quién es el que manda aquí.- Y salió de la habitación.

-Piccolo, que bueno que te veo.- Le dijo Broly a Piccolo quien iba directo a la habitación de Tarble, cosa a la que no le dio importancia.- Necesito que prepares todo para la coronación.-

-¿Coronación Señor?-

-Sí, ¿acaso eres estúpido?, mi coronación como Rey y claro, la de la reina Bulma, ahora que sus padres están muertos y nosotros casados, es hora de que seamos coronados. Además el reino no puede quedarse sin reyes, podrían… atacarnos…- Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Sí Señor, todo estará listo.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y cuando Broly se alejó dio pasos apresurados hasta la habitación de Tarble. Entró sin tocar.

-Príncipe, ¿está bien?-

-Que tal Piccolo, estoy bien, gracias, solo tengo un poco de dolor por el golpe pero no me hizo daño. ¿Has visto a Bulma?-

-No señor, ahora hay algo más importante que tiene que saber, venga conmigo, de prisa.-

Ambos soldados salieron de ahí casi corriendo, Tarble solo miró un poco la puerta de la habitación de Bulma sin saber que ella ya no estaba ahí, solo que algo en la actitud de Piccolo lo hizo volver al momento y pronto se vio fuera del castillo corriendo hacia la vieja taberna.

-majestad, tiene que ir a la vieja taberna, vaya directo al sótano, ahí lo esperan.-

-¿No vas a venir Piccolo?-

-Lo siento señor, tengo que presentarme con Broly, hoy será la coronación y necesito información. Pero confío en ustedes.- Dio vuelta y regresó corriendo al castillo.

-"Confío en ustedes", ¿qué habrá…?- Tarble lo vio alejarse y su mirada regresó a la ventana de Bulma que se veía algo lejos, no tenía tiempo que perder y se adentró a la taberna dirigiéndose al sótano.

Los soldados que habían llegado la noche anterior se dieron cita en el lugar junto con Vegeta y Kakaroto, Vegeta ya los había puesto al tanto de la situación y empezaron a hacer planes y estrategias para derrotar a Broly y al emperador Freezer en caso de que llegara a atacar.

La puerta se abrió y los soldados hicieron silencio. Era Tarble, abrieron camino hasta el centro. -¡Vegeta, Hermano!- Tarble se abalanzó a su hermano en un efusivo abrazo, aunque el Príncipe saiyajin no era de dejar ver sus sentimientos correspondió el abrazo a su pequeño hermano, le daba gusto ver lo mucho que había crecido en esos 4 meses y sobre todo lo fuerte que había sido para sobrevivir y ayudar a Bulma. Tarble volteó y vio a Kakaroto. –Amigo, que bueno verte-

-Hola Tarble, me da gusto ver que estás bien.- le dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa.

-Hermano, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?, ¿Dónde están Bardock, Nappa y Raditz?-

-No te preocupes, seguro vienen en camino.- No pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.- ¿Y Bulma?-

Tarble bajó la mirada.- Desde ayer no la veo, Broly se la llevó, yo, lo siento hermano, te fallé.-

-¿Cómo?-

-En todo el día no supimos de Broly, de repente apareció y tomó a Bulma, a mí me golpeó, no sé dónde está Bulma, lo más seguro es que la llevara a su habitación, ahora la debe tener encerrada con llave. Broly mató a la reina Panchy y recibimos una carta de un soldado de Tsuru. Tights y Tien Shin Han también están muertos. Yo llegué a pensar que tú también lo estarías.

-Paragus es quien está muerto, yo lo maté.- Tarble abrió los ojos atónito.

-¿Es verdad eso? Paragus ¿muerto?- Se quedó pensando.- Broly no lo sabe, si se llegase a enterar…No puede ser… ¡Bulma, hay que ir por ella!, Tenemos que sacarla de ahí.-

-Mi padre- Interrumpió Kakaroto.- tenía acceso a las copias de las llaves, él sabía dónde las guardaba Broly cuando se encargó de la seguridad de las princesas. Hay llaves en la estación, es un pequeño cuarto donde se reunían los soldados y guardaespaldas de más confianza del Rey.-

-Piccolo debe tener las llaves ahora, hay que ir con él, ahora es ahí donde llegan las bajas de los soldados.- Tarble cambió su semblante, ahora había una esperanza para salvar a Bulma sin mayor problema.

Por lo menos unos 50 soldados más los acompañaban, el plan era vestirse de civiles con armas bajo sus ropas para pasar desapercibidos en el pueblo y estar listos, sabían que debían actuar rápido. Mientras, los 3 salieron del sótano y se encaminaron al puesto que había mencionado Kakaroto, no tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar ahí.

-Kakaroto, busca las llaves, tú sabes dónde están. Tarble busca a Piccolo, él puede ser de gran ayuda, yo vigilo.- Kakaroto encontró las llaves en una caja vieja de madera, las tomó y salió de ahí, Tarble subió al segundo piso pero no había nadie más, sabía que Piccolo se quedaba en una de las habitaciones de ese cuarto pero su cama estaba hecha y no había señal de que hubiera estado ahí por algún tiempo. Tarble bajó y salió a encontrarse con su hermano y Kakaroto. De repente Vegeta escuchó pasos y él y Kakaroto corrieron hacia atrás de la estación, Tarble actuó lo más normal que pudo. Era un soldado que hacía guardia en los alrededores, vestía una capa y en su cabeza un capuchón que no dejaba ver su rostro.

El soldado entró cuando vio a los 3 en la estación. –No se muevan- les dijo con un tono serio.- En eso entró otro soldado tapado igual de la cara con un morral en las manos, cerraron la puerta. Y se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Buenas noticias príncipe.- Dijo la misma voz. Se descubrió la cabeza y con un solo movimiento se quitó la capa.

-¡Bardock!- dijo Vegeta.

-¡Padre!- Kakaroto sonrió al ver que el soldado era su padre.

-Príncipe Vegeta, príncipe Tarble, hijo. Los vimos entrar aquí y los seguimos.- dijo Bardock al mismo tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en la espalda de Kakaroto.- Hay buenas noticias señor. Nappa, muéstrales.-

-¿Nappa?- Los 3 voltearon al soldado que aún estaba tapado, levantó el morral que llevaba y lo vació. Increíblemente salieron de ahí unas manos mutiladas, color azul, la sangre seca y un olor bastante desagradable, lo que hizo que todos se taparan la nariz.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es esto Bardock?- Preguntó Tarble.

\- Esto majestad, es el fin de la guerra.-

-¡Son las manos de Freezer!- Dijo Kakaroto abriendo más los ojos. Vegeta y Tarble volvieron la mirada a las manos.

-¿Está muerto?-

-Vegeta, cuando te fuiste regresamos a la choza, Freezer estaba ahí con algunos de sus hombres, los atacamos y todo salió perfecto, fue tan fácil.- Bardock se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Lo llevamos al campamento junto con 2 soldados de su escuadrón de élite y los torturamos… a su nombre príncipe.- Continuó Nappa. –Freezer, un tal Dodoria y un tal Zaabon fueron humillados por todos nuestros soldados, les cortamos las manos y los pies y los enterramos hasta el cuello en el desierto.-

-Raditz le dijo a Freezer "gritas peor que una mujer" y le cortó la lengua… fue épico. "Si no mueren desangrados, morirán de sed o comidos por los buitres", ah, Raditz es bueno con el cuchillo.- Decía orgulloso el padre de Kakaroto.

-¿Qué pasó con el ejercito del emperador?- Preguntó Kakaroto.

-Se rindieron, hicimos que se mataran unos a otros, los pusimos en filas y les dijimos que tenían que cortarles las cabezas a los que tuvieran en frente o morirían peor que su emperador. Decía Nappa sin ningún remordimiento, hasta parecía que disfrutaba al contarles lo que sucedió.

-"Una mujer", ¡Vegeta, todavía hay que ir por Bulma!- Dijo Tarble recordando otra vez por qué estaban ahí.

-Vengan, tenemos que matar a Broly y rescatar a Bulma.- salieron de ahí y se dirigieron otra vez al sótano donde cada vez más soldados se preparaban para atacar a los hombres de Broly.

-Y a la reina...- dijo Bardock.

-No Bardock.- Dijo muy serio Tarble.-La reina murió, Broly la mató. También sabemos que Tights y su esposo el rey de Tsuru están muertos.-

CONTINUARÁ

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PAR SAIYA502, VILANDRA04, KURAN-BELLA, GERY433, MAJO29 Y OUJIROMI DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS, ME AYUDAN MUCHO Y ME DAN ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

LES RECUERDO QUE EL JUEVES SERÁ PUBLICADO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, OJALÁ SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO.

NOS LEEMOS!


	6. Chapter 6

MUY BUENAS NOCHES, SIN MAS QUE SOLO AGRADECER A QUIENES SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO. DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA. LA HISTORIA ES IDEA MÍA ORIGINAL.

CAPITULO 6

Llegaron al sótano de la taberna y ahí ya se encontraba Raditz con ropas distintas, los demás soldados ya estaban listos para luchar contra los pocos soldados de Broly, Bardock y los demás habían traído más armas, las que habían tomado de los soldados de Freezer, las escondían entre sus ropas, dagas, espadas, una que otra hacha… estaba todo listo, ahora lo que faltaba era saber cómo atacar.

Tarble tomó la palabra. – Compañeros, silencio por favor.- se hizo el silencio y continuó.- Como muchos saben a la muerte de mi padre, el rey Vegeta, el emperador Freezer tomó nuestro reino, y nosotros vinimos a las tierras de Brief, éste ha sido nuestro segundo hogar y no dejaremos que nadie nos lo quite otra vez, el rey Brief y la reina Panchy nos aceptaron a todos y debemos estarles eternamente agradecidos y no hay mejor forma de agradecerlo que luchando. Paragus está muerto, se lo merecía, fue un traidor, Lord Freezer también está muerto y ya no existe Vegetasei, pero lo que sí existe es Brief y vamos a luchar por nuestra reina. ¡La reina Bulma de Brief!- Tarble levantó su puño, Vegeta le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza por el gran discurso que había dado, los soldados explotaron en fanfarrias y gritos de guerra, levantaron sus armas y salieron dispuestos a pelear por Brief, por los reyes que les abrieron las puertas cuando necesitaron un nuevo hogar y por un futuro mejor.

Ya se acercaba la hora en la que sería la coronación, poco a poco la gente empezaba a llegar a la plaza donde por el balcón principal se vería a los nuevos reyes de Brief.

Los soldados poco a poco tomaban sus posiciones, estudiaban las entradas y las salidas, veían a los soldados de Broly, sus posiciones, veían todo. Cada vez había más gente, si iban a atacar tendrían que ser cuidadosos con los civiles.

Tarble se dirigía a su habitación para no levantar sospechas, en el camino se cruzó con Broly quien iba acompañado de Piccolo.

-Vaya soldadito, sigues aquí, ¿Qué haces con esas ropas sucias?- Lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló para levantarlo a la altura de su cara.-

-Suéltame Broly, no te tengo miedo-

-Escucha bien mocoso, si sigues vivo es porque no quiero tener más problemas con Bulma.-

-Bulma es la que tiene un problema, tú.-

-¿Te crees muy valiente? Déjame recordarte algo, tu hermanito no está para defenderte y en menos de media hora será la coronación, seré Rey y tú serás un muerto más. Pero voy a dejar que disfrutes del evento, así que ve y cámbiate, Bulma no va a dejar de molestar si no estás ahí.- Lo aventó hacia la pared dejándolo sentado en el piso. Piccolo se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse, Broly se había alejado un poco más.-Y de tu estúpido hermano se encargará mi padre.-

-Piccolo, Vegeta está aquí, debes estar preparado.- le dijo Tarble en voz muy baja.

-¡Piccolo! ¿Qué esperas?- Le gritó Broly y Piccolo le dio alcance, sonrió de soslayo y se retiró de ahí.

Tarble se adentró a su habitación, se cambió de prisa para poder advertir a Bulma en cuanto saliera.

En otra habitación Bulma se trataba de poner en pie.-Todo está pasando tan rápido… Vegeta, ¿dónde estás?- entraron dos mozas, la ayudaron a bañarse, peinarse y vestirse. El vestido era blanco incrustado con pequeños diamantes en las mangas, cuello y falda, tenía que ser muy amplio desde la parte baja del busto para esconder el embarazo, aunque de todos modos Broly diría que el bebé era de él. Bulma se veía hermosa pero su semblante era el de una persona triste y enferma. –Solo quiero que esto termine.- Pensaba cabizbaja, las mozas salieron y ella se acercó a la ventana, vio que su gente se juntaba cada vez más y también notó que no estaban felices, sabía que la gente no quería a Broly como rey. –Mi pobre pueblo, no merecen sufrir así. Tengo que hacer algo.-

Tocaron a la puerta. –Princesa, ¿puedo entrar?-

-Adelante- Dijo Bulma sin dejar de ver por la ventana. La puerta se abrió lentamente y el joven entró.

-Bulma-

-¡Tarble!- Bulma se abalanzó en un eufórico abrazo al joven príncipe y él le correspondió.- Que bueno que estás bien, estaba preocupada.-

-Pues no te preocupes más, Bulma, te ves hermosa… -

-Pero no feliz. No es tu hermano con quien me casé…-

-Bulma, hay algo importante que debes saber.- hizo una pausa.

-¿Es Vegeta?, ¿Está muerto?- le dijo mientras lo sacudía de los hombros.

-No, bueno si, es sobre Ve...- Tarble pensó rápidamente en si decirle a Bulma que Vegeta estaba ahí o no, no quería que Bulma hiciera algo que molestara a Broly y que pusiera sus vidas en peligro. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?- Broly entró a la habitación, iba por Bulma pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Yo, solo vine a felicitar a Bulma, por su coronación.-

-Pues si ya terminaste lárgate.-

-Broly por favor, ya basta.- Le dijo Bulma. –Tarble es mi amigo y puede venir conmigo cuando él quiera.-

Broly la tomó del brazo y la jaló alejándola de Tarble. –Pues será tu amigo, pero ahora tienes marido y me debes respeto, no quiero verlo en esta o en otra habitación del castillo, ¿entendiste?-

-Bulma, no te preocupes, me tengo que ir ya, te deseo mucha suerte.- Dio la vuelta y en la puerta se detuvo, Bulma sonrió y Tarble salió de la habitación.

-Estúpido mocoso. - Broly volteó a ver a Bulma. –Vamos.- La tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí con rumbo al balcón.

-Broly, ¿recuerdas esa vez que bailamos juntos?- Broly la miró de soslayo, no dejaron de caminar. –Esa vez me preguntaste si me gustaría tener una boda, como la de Tights.- Broly se detuvo y junto con él Bulma, ella levantó sus hermosos ojos azules y su mirada chocó con los ojos negros de aquel gigante.

-¿es eso lo que quieres?- Preguntó él tratando de obtener una respuesta directamente de los hermosos ojos de Bulma.

-Broly, antes eras diferente, pensé que había bondad en ti. ¿Qué te pasó?-

Broly comenzó a caminar de nuevo, su paso se hizo más lento y Bulma lo siguió. Recordó entonces que su padre y el emperador Freezer habían hecho todo el plan para que ambos tuvieran un reino, para gobernar sobre otros robando y matando, recordó que acercarse a la princesa fue también idea de su padre y él no es que no lo quisiera, pero jamás nadie le había preguntado qué era lo que él quería, nadie estuvo a su lado, estaba solo y ahora a pesar de ser rey y esposo de Bulma no era amado, más bien temido.

-Dijiste que me harías feliz, pero ahora te tengo miedo.-

De pronto recordó también cuando los vio por aquel mismo balcón al que se dirigían, Vegeta y Bulma se estaban besando justo después de haber bailado y decirle que él la podía hacer muy feliz. Su enojo fue mayor, él prácticamente le había dicho que la quería y a ella no le había importado, fue a buscarlo a él y lo besó. A su rival de amor y su rival de vida, a quien siempre lo molestaba y lo degradaba, a quien se burlaba de él, a quien por su culpa lo habían humillado en frente de la gente, pero a quien el rey no había elegido como su sucesor para ser marido de la princesa. Broly frunció el ceño y apretó el paso, no le contestó.

-Broly ¡no me jales!- posó una de sus manos en su vientre, Broly la volteó a ver y fue ahí donde todo tuvo sentido.

-Vegeta.- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- Bulma se detuvo e hizo que él se detuviera también.

-Ese bastardo en tu vientre es de Vegeta.-

Todos estaban listos, en cualquier momento llegaría Broly de la mano de Bulma y en ese balcón serían nombrados rey y reina de Brief.

Ya todos estaban avisados, una cabeza más rodaría y le haría compañía a la de Paragus. Los soldados esperaban la señal. Dentro del castillo Vegeta atacaría por la espalda a Broly al salir al balcón, Raditz y Kakaroto le cubrirían la espalda, en la plaza Bardock y Nappa junto con los otros soldados atacarían al poco ejército que quedaba de Paragus. Liberarían al pueblo y a Bulma.

Vegeta buscaba el mejor lugar para esconderse, Kakaroto y Raditz se encargarían de que Broly no pudiera escapar de ahí y proteger a Bulma.

-Ahí viene Broly.- dijo Raditz, pero Broly se había detenido, algo le estaba diciendo Bulma que hizo que ambos se detuvieran y pasados unos segundos continuaron su paso. Se acercaban ya a la escalera, Vegeta se puso detrás de unas enormes y pesadas cortinas no podía ver a Bulma pero sabía que estaba con él.

Broly y Bulma por fin llegaron a las ventanas del balcón real. Tarble se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa, lo que hizo enfadar aún más a Broly.- Maldito mocoso, te dije que no quería verte más dentro del castillo.-

-¡Y yo te dije Broly que lo dejaras en paz! Tarble no se irá del castillo, vivirá aquí y será mi mano derecha, te guste o no.-

-Solo lo quieres cerca para tener a Vegeta cerca también, ¿verdad? Pues déjame decirte que a estas alturas tu estúpido ex príncipe Vegeta debe estar muerto en el desierto.- Broly exclamó con enojo aquel comentario que sabía que heriría a Bulma y Tarble y en su rostro había una horrible sonrisa.

Se escuchó una voz saliendo de detrás de las cortinas. –Y los muertos, ¿pueden hacer esto?- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa y aventando a los pies de Broly las manos de Freezer cercenadas y enrollada en una capa marrón lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Paragus. Broly volteó a sus espaldas y abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Vegeta!-

-¡Vegeta, eres tú!- Bulma gritó y se quiso soltar de Broly pero él reaccionó rápido y la detuvo.- ¡Suéltame!-

-Suéltala Broly, ya has perdido.-

-Hm, tú no mataste a mi padre, ni al emperador, eres patético Vegeta. Y ahora vienes a ¿Qué?, ¿me quieres matar Vegeta?, ¿tú y quién más?-

-Yo- dijo Tarble muy seguro de sí.

-Por favor, puedo con ustedes dos con una sola mano…-

Una espada fue desenvainada y cortó la mano izquierda de Broly en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, la mano de Broly cayó dejando chorros de sangre saliendo estrepitosamente salpicando el blanco vestido de Bulma y el traje de Broly. Una voz burlona se escuchó: -Pruébalo- Kakaroto había salido de detrás de otra cortina y con su movimiento rápido de espada cortó a Broly. Pero increíblemente Broly casi no hizo sonido alguno de dolor, fue como si no sintiera nada, Bulma se soltó rápidamente y corrió hacia el balcón.

Al verla ahí la gente comenzó a gritar vítores por la reina de Brief, Piccolo quien esperaba afuera en el balcón la abrazó, Bulma estaba asustada. Tarble corrió detrás de ella para protegerla junto con Raditz.

-¡Ya escuchaste Broly, pelea maldito insecto!- Vegeta y Broly desenvainaron sus espadas y Broly con todo el coraje que tenía atacaba sin pensar sus movimientos, Vegeta trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía para no salir lastimado, la sangre salpicaba todo.

Afuera la agente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, los soldados vestidos de civiles comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de Broly y como los habían tomado por sorpresa éstos no estaban preparados para un ataque. Poco a poco iban cayendo los traidores y la gente comenzó a ayudar a golpear a los que quedaban heridos. Se escuchaban gritos "por el rey y la reina", "por Brief", "por los príncipes de Vegetasei" mientras golpes, piedras, flechas y hasta cuchillos volaban directamente a los soldados que apenas podían defenderse.

En el balcón Broly y Vegeta seguían peleando con las espadas, la pérdida de sangre de Broly hizo que este cayera al suelo con una de sus rodillas.

-Ríndete insecto.-

-No soy un cobarde como tu estúpido padre y tu hermano.-

Vegeta llevó su espada por encima de su hombro tomando un poco de aire al ver a Broly sobre su rodilla con la cabeza gacha, se sonrió.- ¿Cobarde? Oh si, ¿matar a una mujer no es ser cobarde?- en ese momento Broly levantó la cara y vio que Vegeta no estaba en posición para atacar, lo que aprovechó para levantar su espada y atravesar a Vegeta por el pecho.

-¡Noooo!- Bulma gritó y se soltó del abrazo de Piccolo, corrió junto a Vegeta quien caía a los brazos de Kakaroto. Piccolo, Raditz y Tarble veían la horrible escena. Bulma llegó hasta donde Vegeta estaba, trató de tapar con sus manos la herida.

-Bul…ma...- la voz de Vegeta se apagaba.- te… amo-

-Vegeta, no vas a morir, no puedes morir. ¡Vegeta!, no nos dejes.-

-Tarble te def...enderá…-

-Pero que será de ¿de tu hijo?-

Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta y la acercó a su vientre, estaba esperando a su hijo, a su primogénito y con la mujer que amaba, la miró y lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla. –Bulma, serás… una… gran madre… perdóname- los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron Bulma no pudo hacer nada más. El hombre que amaba ya no estaba, Broly quien era su esposo sonrió con maldad.

-Eres mía Bulma, para siempre.-

Kakaroto sostenía a Vegeta quien había dejado de respirar, Bulma aprovechó que estaban hincados para sacar la daga de Kakaroto, se puso de pie y enfrentó a Broly, dirigió la daga justo al pecho de Broly sosteniéndola con sus dos manos.

-Eres un miserable, ¡un maldito insecto!, ¡ASESINO! Primero mi hermana, después mi madre y ahora me quitaste lo único que me daba esperanza de vivir. Te odio Broly te odio tanto…-

-Cariño, Bulma, eres mi esposa y eso es lo que me importa, seré rey. Suelta esa daga, no puedes hacer nada con ella mi amor…- dijo mientras extendía su única mano hacia Bulma para quitarle la daga.

Por las escaleras subían victoriosos Bardock y Nappa, los demás soldados y la gente del pueblo habían acabado ya con los soldados de Broly, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando al llegar al balcón encontraron el cuerpo de Vegeta sin vida en los brazos de Kakaroto. Vieron cuando Broly le extendía una mano a Bulma quien sostenía un cuchillo en sus manos.

Bulma le dio la vuelta a la daga de Kakaroto y la dirigió directo a su pecho ante los ojos de Broly y los demás.

-¡Bulma no!- gritó Tarble.

-Tarble, tú serás un gran rey.- y con esas palabras enterró la daga profundamente hasta su corazón. -¡Si no soy de Vegeta, no seré de nadie!-

-¡Buuulmaaaa!- volvió a gritar Tarble.

En cámara lenta el vestido de Bulma se tiñó de carmín, sus manos soltaron la daga y ella calló de espalda junto al cuerpo de Vegeta, Piccolo corrió hacia ella para tratar de atraparla pero nada pudo hacer, quedó tendida junto al cuerpo de su amado.

Tarble desenfundó su espada y por la espalda y sin pensarlo cortó la cabeza de Broly. – ¡Maldito, morirás!- La cabeza de Broly rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Bulma y Vegeta, Tarble la tomó con gran odio y la aventó por el balcón, la cabeza se perdió entre la multitud que gritaba de alegría al ver que el reinado de Broly ya no sería una realidad.

Raditz, Bardock, Nappa y Kakaroto no podían creer que Bulma se hubiera quitado la vida, junto con el hijo que esperaban y al que nunca llegarían a conocer, tal vez un niño, tal vez una niña, quién sabe, -"Si no soy de Vegeta, no seré de nadie"- esas palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza de Tarble.

Kakaroto cargó el cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta y Raditz el de la bella Bulma, que aún muerta tenía en su rostro una extraña expresión de felicidad. Los llevaron hasta el pueblo para que la gente pudiera verlos y saber de la historia de la princesa de Brief y el príncipe de Vegetasei que siempre estuvieron enamorados y ahora estarían juntos por la eternidad. Los funerales duraron una semana, pero como no, si les habían arrebatado todo lo que amaban, a su Rey, a su Reina y a sus princesas.

Pasaron los años y el reino fue reconstruido, llegó la primavera y habría un gran festival, el rey Tarble cumpliría 22 años ya y para celebrarlo se daría una gran fiesta. Al atardecer Tarble se dirigió al gran manzano donde le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano y las princesas. Fue ahí donde estaban enterrados los cuerpos de Bulma y Vegeta.

-Hermano, te extraño, creo que tu hubieras sido un gran rey, Bulma, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, donde quiera que estés cuida de Vegeta.-

Dejó unas rosas rojas y se puso de pie. Detrás de él sus amigos Kakaroto, Raditz, Nappa y Bardock dejaron rosas blancas y se alejaron lentamente hacia el castillo. Atrás quedó el dolor, todo era perfecto, había paz, Tarble sabía reinar con inteligencia y paciencia, no hubo más guerras y todo fue felicidad.

Hermosos colores rojo, naranja, rosado, azul y violeta pintan ya el cielo, en un campo de flores dos cuerpos tomados de las manos flotan, se miran, se besan y sonríen mientras ella susurra – Morir es vivir eternamente junto a ti.-

FIN.

MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, ME SIENTO FELÍZ DE HABER ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA, Y AHORA LES PLATICO UN POCO: ESTO LO PENSÉ DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, UNO AÑOS, LA IDEA NACIÓ ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN "EXTREME WAYS" DE MOBY, ES UN GRAN GRAN COMPOSITOR Y SOY SU FAN, LAS ESCENAS PASARON POR MI MENTE Y SOLO ME FALTABA EXPRESARLO EN UN PAPEL, TENGO 33 AÑOS Y EL PROXIMO 23 DE DICIEMBRE CUMPLIRÉ 34, HE VISTO DRAGON BALL DESDE QUE LLEGÓ A MÉXICO E INCLUSO ANTES DE QUE DRAGON BALL Z LLEGARA A MÉXICO YO YA LO CONOCÍA POR UNAS AMISTADES DE JAPÓN, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE VEGETA DESDE 1994 Y SIEMPRE JUGABA A SER BULMA, ASÍ QUE ESTA HERMOSA PAREJA TAMBIÉN ME INSPIRÓ. ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC Y EL PRIMERO COMO HISTORIA LARGA. DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS FOLLOWS, SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR MI HISTORIA. ESPERO COMENZAR PRONTO A PUBLICAR OTROS FANFICS BxV.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


End file.
